Reality
by trilliumgt
Summary: Five years earlier, Neji and TenTen had a one night stand in the Land of Pretend and since they've been trying to move on with their lives but fate seems to have other plans for them interceding between these two stubborn hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I think I've made this to a point where you don't have to read Land of Pretend and still understand what's going on. But technically it is a sequel to my story called, obviously, Land of Pretend. I really like this as a story by itself so I didn't want to limit it to just the readers of LOP. Enjoy!

\- Reality

Chapter 1

TenTen didn't hear the knock on the door as she dressed for the day. She was busy putting up her hair in her preferred fashion, two separate buns on the top of her head with chopsticks sticking through them. She brought a few stray strands around to add a bit of texture then backed up and nodded at her reflection. It was the start of a brand new day and she was ready for it. With a new outfit, a white kimono outlined in red, combat boots, and a backpack to carry most of her scrolls, she couldn't wait to get moving. Today was finally the day she opened her weapon's shop.

"TenTen!" Hisato called from the living room.

"Coming." She grabbed her black gloves off the dresser and exited the bedroom.

Hisato was coming from the front door with a letter in his hands. He currently only wore shorts to deal with the summer heat, exposing his tattooed chest. A dragon raced up the abs of his stomach and crunched the heart at his chest. He recently shaved his head for the summer, going bald. He held a letter in his hands, looking up with green eyes of confusion, "You got a letter."

She uneasily took it, "From who?"

He pointed to the top marker, decorated in silver, "Isn't that the Hyuuga Foundation?"

She nodded. It was instinct that made her throw it on the counter and move to the fridge to grab her morning juice.

"Wait, you're not going to open it?"

TenTen had a feeling it was going to announce a wedding. She wasn't sure if five years was enough distance for her to keep her emotions in check. She wasn't about to open it in front of her boyfriend either.

"I'll get to it later."

"This is from the Hyuuga Foundation." He stressed. "I'm too interested. I'll open it." He swiped it off the counter.

Her heart popped in her throat and she darted over, snatching it out of his hands. "Fine."

Steading her hands, she took a deep breath.

And in those five seconds it took her to open it, memories of a time forgotten flew through her mind. A time when she was in love and blind. She can still make out his face, hear the way his breath sounded in her ear, feel the weight of his body. It was so short, their affair, she wasn't even sure it was real anymore. She remembered a room of glass full of fish and his smile. The first time they touched in the dark. The way he whispered her name and how she whispered his...Neji.

If it was a marriage announcement, it didn't matter anymore. Their affair was nothing but short lived. He had told her before it had even begun it would end. The Hyuuga Clan only accepts perfection and she was nowhere near their ideal candidate for a spouse. And it was in that moment Neji had made a choice. He chose the clan and since that day he has lived and breathed for the clan to become the best. Now it was only logical that he marry. Wouldn't that be the last step in the Clan's warped guidebook?

TenTen had been waiting for this day. She was prepared for it. Wasn't she?

She opened the thick envelope, careful not to bend the edges. The premium glossy card stock designed in real gold lettering invited TenTen to a formal affair to the Hyuuga residence to celebrate the inauguration of the new Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.

Her breath came out between her lips and she set the card down to hide her shaking fingers.

Hisato snatched it up, "The Hokage? How did you get this invitation? This is for diplomats and emperors. I'm working security for this. It's going to be like top-notch famous people."

TenTen's heart pounded in her chest. She could feel her knees weaken. Her emotions were beginning to unravel. She spun her head, looking for her house keys as she murmured, "I used to be friends with Naruto."

Hisato spun on her, "Friends? With the Hokage? First name basis too, you call him by his name like it's nothing."

TenTen stared at him uneasily. He was three years younger but sometimes she felt like they were worlds apart.

"How?"

"We were genins together."

"No way!" He bounced, zooming around the house before standing in front of her again, "How come you never told me this?"

"That I'm friends with a strange man we've never once talked about?"

"This is so cool. Wait, wait, wait. Does that mean you went to his wedding?"

She shrugged.

He nearly fell to the floor. He latched onto the counter to help him to his feet, "All five kages went to that wedding and you're telling me you were there?"

TenTen rested her head in her hand and nodded.

"I couldn't sneak within two miles of that wedding! Oh, I'm so jealous! My girlfriend, bestfriends with the Hokage." He dashed out of the room.

She followed him into the bedroom, "Acquaintances at best. Where are you going?" He was putting on a clean shirt. She expected him to stay in all day and rest after returning from a mission.

"I have to go tell the guys. I need the night off."

TenTen stuttered, following him back to the kitchen, "We're not going!"

His black brows knit, "Why wouldn't we go?"

Once again she found herself unable to produce speech as she attempted to make up some sort of lie. She scoffed, "Because I don't want too."

Hisato slapped his hands together in a prayer, "Please, please, please."

She knocked them away, returning to look for her keys, "Why do you want to go?"

"Why?" He sounded incredulous. "Because we'll meet famous people."

She shoved a cushion up, "I never cared about that."

"You pretend not to care just like the rest of us. But you are clanless just like I am. An orphan just like I am. Born in the gutter, just like I was."

TenTen snatched her keys from underneath the couch with a smile and popped her head up, "Thank you for that reminder."

Hisato followed her to the door, grabbing her around the waist before she could make it out and hugged her, whispering in her ear, "I'm just saying, this doesn't happen to people like us. Let's live like the rich for one night."

She went limp in his arms. "I think you're making a big deal out of nothing." He kissed her neck, pecking up to her ear. She found herself surrendering. "If it means that much to you…"

He kissed her quick, "Yes, thank you!"

TenTen stood in the doorway, listening to him hollering as he ran down the hallway. She stared at the invitation. Dread built in her stomach. Would she see him there? After five years, would it even matter anymore?

TenTen shut the door.

* * *

She didn't know what she expected. Opening a weapon's shop during the most peaceful times the village has ever seen probably wasn't the best idea but it was her only passion and so she continued despite knowing full well there was a chance she would fail. But she thought she would have sold at least one weapon today.

TenTen sat at the desk inside her shop, poking her cheek with a pencil staring into nothingness. It was the fourth hour straight that not one person had come in to buy something. One person had entered to ask for directions to the ramen stand. That had been an excitement she could have done without.

She hadn't thought this through. She didn't want to sit here all day either but until the shop began making money she couldn't afford to pay someone. Did that mean she was never going to be able to train again? Or go on a mission? Was she going to be in this shop until she grew old and died?

The door opened much to her delight and she sprung to her feet. But disappoint dropped her shoulders as Lee waved a big arm. "TenTen to greet me with such enthusiasm has brought me much happiness."

TenTen rounded the counter, ignoring him and dropping to her knee, "Metal." She greeted the little 3 year old boy standing at Lee's leg. He hid his black eyes, looking at his feet. "You know you're aunt TenTen, come here." She went to reach for him but he yanked back.

Lee scratched the back of his head, "He's going through a shy faze. The place looks wonderful, TenTen, you have outdone yourself."

TenTen stood up, leaning against the desk, glancing around. "Doesn't seem to matter. You're the only person to come."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "It will pay off in time. Do not be discouraged just yet."

TenTen kneeled down and poked Metal in the stomach, "Want to help me play with some knives?" He nodded eagerly. She picked him up, placing him on her hip.

"Um, TenTen."

She threw over her shoulder, "Not real knives, relax." She brought him over to the side wall and handed him a leather pouch, pointing to the hook on the wall for him to hang it.

The door opened again. "Lee."

Her body stiffened.

"I only have an hour for lunch."

TenTen didn't want to move but she felt herself rotate like the moon faces the sun. Her eyes wide, her heart pounding, it seemed like the sunlight followed through the door shining behind Neji as him walked down the aisle toward Lee. She was behind stocking shelves, but she leaned in to peak through, finding just enough of him.

Rare glimpses is all she got in the last five years. Moments were time stopped and she saw his face fleetingly as he walked the market or leaving the Hokage's office. These influential pieces of history that stuck with her over the years to mark the passing of time. It was almost cruel and yet a heartfelt reminder that she was far from over him.

It's been a year since she last saw him. He hadn't changed much just subtle differences like the thickness of his jaw and the firmness of his brow. He hadn't gotten taller but having not seen him in so long, he seemed taller, fuller, thicker. Like a statue made of muscle. He wore a black kimono outlined in white and silver. His hair was nearly to his waist with a clip at mid back to keep it together. He wore a black sash over his forehead, hiding his juin jutsu. He had transformed into a man at twenty-three but he appeared older, sophisticated and bold.

TenTen felt the familiar sensation of her stomach begin to twist and she swallowed in a vain hope to quell it. So many years and nothing has changed. Her love still has vibrant as it had been years ago.

"I have no interest in this store. Why are we here?"

Lee leaned backward with a smile and Metal giggled, waving to his dad.

Neji turned around and TenTen stepped out, straightening her back as she held Metal in death grip. She met his gaze as cold and harsh as she could manage it.

Neji straightened, his hands clasping behind his back. "TenTen." He looked back at Lee, "I'll meet you outside." He bowed his head toward her, dismissing himself.

The door shut again and TenTen snapped her eyes to Lee, "I'm sorry." He latched onto Metal when she nearly threw him.

"I've told you not to do that."

"You guys haven't talked in years."

"We have nothing to say to each other."

"Fight it out. Whatever is wrong, fix it."

"It can't be fixed.'"

"At least tell me what happened. I can let it go if I know that there's nothing I can do."

"Just trust me."

TenTen went around the counter and sat back down, "Go, don't keep him waiting."

Lee gave in and with one last look walked out the door. Metal waving bye as they left.

* * *

Neji stood at the end of the block. His hands clasped behind his back but every muscle was tense. He had half the mind to abandon Lee and forget lunch. He nearly turned to leave when Lee came up the street. He set Metal on his feet and told him to go play with the kids running around a few feet from them kicking a can.

Neji met his gaze and set his jaw.

Lee held up his hands, "Before you begin. In my defense, I miss our friendship. For the past five years, I can only meet one of you at time. As soon as one of you arrives, the other leaves. It has been a very difficult friendship for me. Even at Maho's funeral, you stood on opposite ends of the ceremony when I needed you both beside me. I cannot mention your name without upsetting her and the same applies with you. When will you let this feud between you end?"

Neji didn't respond.

He hadn't thought the situation with TenTen was affecting anyone else but the two of them. It was working out just fine that way. By keeping a ball full of anger between them, they never spoke and they never made eye contact. It was the best way for them to be. Because any alternative would lead to something else and Neji was too close to his goal to be sidetracked by pathetic emotion. He wasn't stupid. He knew even after all this time he was still in love with her. Just now, meeting her eyes again, being as close as he had been, seeing the way she had grown into a woman without him there to witness the subtle differences in her posture, in her face, in her eyes, brought an upset to him he didn't want to face. He hadn't only lost a future with her, he had lost a friend and it was difficult seeing her and not knowing her.

But it all came down to one simple fact: He belonged to the clan and she did not. He could not love her. That's where making a choice comes in handy.

Who says you don't get to chose?

However finding that Lee is suffering from their lack of friendship was disconcerting. There would have to be an altercation to the plan. But it was an easy fix despite being one he preferred not to make.

"I apologize, Lee. I did not know. But I will amend it now. You and I will no longer be friends. She may take up your time fully from now on." With that, he turned on his heal.

He ignored the call of his name as he rushed back to the Hyuuga Compound. It was the only place in this whole village he felt safe. There was no chance in running into her. He had managed weeks and months at a time without a mishap. It was usually Lee that broke their streak by bringing him to a restaurant she was eating at or passing a shop she just happened to be in. Lee that filled him in on her life. Lee that told him who she was dating. What mission she was on. When she had gotten back. Her injuries, her illnesses, her successes, and her failures. He should have kicked that man from his life a long time ago. Hiashi was right. The past belongs in the past.

Neji greeted the guards at the gate, reverting to his calm and relaxed state. There was nothing in the Hyuuga Compound that could ruin his mood. This was his home. Every person knew him and admired him. They wanted to be him and he wanted to be no one else. He was the strongest Hyuga in history and included in that was the smartest, and bravest of them all. Hiashi had nominated him for Council and all that was left was a unanimous vote, meant to take place before the Hokage Ball.

One more week

That was all he needed.

One more week for things to keep going his way.

He entered his uncle's house. It was silent as it tends to be. Only his footfalls making any sound. He nearly got to his room before a servant came upon him reporting that HIashi wanted to see him. Neji ordered tea before making his way to his Uncle's study.

He lowered to his knees, bowing at the matt and a servant slid the screen back. "You sent for me?"

With a wave of his hand, Neji obeyed the order standing and kneeling once more on the matt in front of his Uncle.

"You left the compound."

"To visit a friend."

"I'd refrain from visiting old friends for a few days. Their eyes are on you."

"Yes, Uncle."

"This is an important time. One week for their decision. Are you ready?"

"Of course. I have little doubt."

Hiashi smirked but it faltered, "Arrogance is for twelve year old boys. The Council can disown you on a mere whim if it so chooses. You should have confidence but do not overestimate the value of your strength. To become Council means you will never have to fight again. There are many that will see that as a loss. You bring great honor to us when you battle."

Neji bowed his head in apology.

"However, I think I might be able to solve this problem." Hiashi handed a folder to a servant and they brought it to Neji laying it down on the floor in front of him.

Neji flipped it open to expose the face of a woman. He looked up at his Uncle in confusion.

"If you were to marry, you will become less of a soldier and more of a diplomat in their eyes. They will see a husband, a father one day perhaps. Not simply a seasoned warrior."

Neji shut it. "I have no intention to marry, Uncle."

"Neji, this is foolishness. You must indeed have children to carry on your name, your legacy. And they must of course be legitimate heirs. You have no option. I am simply stating that now marriage would help your cause."

Neji's heartbeat quickened as he sat there. No other external characteristic changed. He did not appear upset or angered. He was normal and calm. It was his heart that would have told a different story as he attempted to deal with this in the best manner he could.

It made logical sense. He could use a marriage to help win the voters of the council. It would be a shell marriage, a fake. He didn't necessary have to go through with it. He could pretend.

* * *

" _Pretend. Let's just pretend till the mission ends."_

" _And when it's over?"_

" _Remember the rules of pretend, Neji. You don't think that far ahead."_

" _But it will end."_

" _Everything ends. That doesn't mean it won't be worth it."_

* * *

A simple flash of a memory that popped up and just as quickly, he flattened it into nonexistence.

Neji nodded, "You're right, Uncle. As always. I shall follow your direction."

Hiashi pointed to the folder. "There are several offers in there."

Neji held it up, "It does not matter. Please pick which one you think will be the best for our clan."

The servant took it from his hand and returned it to Hiashi's side, despite him being shocked at such an idea.

"Are you sure?"

Neji bowed low, pressing his forehead to the floor. It didn't matter. His success was the only thing that did. Wasn't it?

* * *

Author's Note: Anyone confused? I'm trying to make this work as a stand alone story without being a sequel. Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Such a warm reception! Loved the attention, I gotta a say. If that would happen every time, I would write so much more. I'm glad you guys like this because I serious love this story. It's about 10 chapters so enjoy the heartache!

chapter 2

TenTen turned the lock in her door with dreariness, shoving her shoulder against it. She wanted to shower and sink into her bed to forget about the failure of today. Not one weapon sold. It was a sting to her pride she wasn't sure how to handle.

Her eyes widened as she stood in the doorway at the celebration that greeted her. Hisato stood at the dinner table with flowers and a banner hanging over it reading 'Congratulations' and confetti littering the floor. He popped champagne as she met his great big smile. "Welcome home, store owner!"

She let the door shut as she composed herself forcing a grin on her face, "Wow."

He wrapped an arm around her, handing her a glass and sitting her at the table. "I made dinner."

"You..what do you mean 'made dinner'?"

"With my bare hands."

He laughed as he went to the kitchen and took the steak out of the oven, setting it on the table. He uncovered the rice and vegetables. TenTen leaned forward, speechless. "It looks right, doesn't it?"

TenTen giggled, "So far."

Hisato portioned some on the plate and handed it to her before making his own. He sat next to her, hosting up his glass, "To you."

Forcing the glass up, she swallowed the champagne and all her misery.

* * *

It was later that night TenTen pulled the blanket to her naked chest and rolled to her side, with her back to Hisato, she felt herself feel the sorrow of today. On top of seeing Neji for the first time in nearly a year, she wanted only to be alone and deal with the loss. Whenever she saw him, memories of their time in Rain arose to the forefront of her mind without much warning. She stared at the wall in front of her, and the moment it all began played out on a screen in front of her.

" _What's the matter with pretend?"_ She could hear her old self saying. It was distant but the sound of rain falling outside the open window was loud as it hit tin rooftops. She was cold and shivering as she stood in their shared room. His naked torso, faded but she recalled how it felt beneath her fingertips.

" _Reality."_ His voice, the same deep resonating sound it's been for as long as she could remember. He refused to look at her. Standing in front of an open door with silk pajama pants low on his hips as if waiting for the opportunity to run but incapable.

 _"I don't think you understand the point of pretend. Reality doesn't matter."_

" _And when pretend time is over?"_

" _That's a great thing about pretend. You don't think that far ahead."_

He had met her eyes then, their closeness suddenly so real, so tangible that she could feel the heat he radiated.

"What _happens if pretend is better than reality?"_

" _You'll never know if you don't try."_

" _Then do you want to pretend, TenTen? Even if it's just for a moment?"_

" _Yes-"_

 _The moment she whispered, Neji swept against her lips, one hand cupping the back of her head and the other pressing her back, pulling her hard into his body. Her arms automatically wrapped around him. With the back of his foot, Neji slammed the door and spun her around, their feet tripping on one another until her back hit the wall. His hands slipped down around her thighs and lifted her and on instinct, her legs wrapped his hips. The towel at his neck fell so her hands could feel his skin. It was hot and soft and full of thick muscle that she had dreamt about night after night. Their lips twisted in hundreds of different ways, attempting to get closer, their mouths widened, tongues battling, but it was never close enough. No matter how they pressed to each other, they wanted more, needed more._

And then, TenTen opened her eyes as he shatter their moment, popping the invisible bubble they wrapped themselves up in.

 _"Here comes reality."_

His voice echoed in the darkness.

TenTen flinched when a hand dropped on her shoulder. Hisato tiredly murmured. "There was another part to that letter. They wanted any pictures you have of the Hokage when you were younger." He got up and went to the bathroom.

TenTen stared at the wall. She wanted to dive back in the memories. Into the moments that she had shared with him. They were only a handful. Brief moments but it was the last time she had felt any excitement in her belly, any rush of adrenaline, any deep desire that couldn't be sated.

She stood, pulling herself out of that illusion and chastising herself for it. She knew better now. It was never going to happen. She needed to let it go. TenTen yanked on some pants and slipping a shirt over her head as she went into her closet. She shifted through boxes, pulling random objects out of her way. Hisato stood at the entrance watching as she reached for a box way above her head. He stepped in, reaching over her by a foot and grabbed the box for her. She glared openly. "I didn't need help."

"You never do." He sighed as he followed her to the bedroom, setting it on the bed.

TenTen slipped a knife from under the bed and slid it along the seam, ignoring the skeptic look from Hisato, "Like you didn't know that was there." He shook his head, saying nothing.

She quickly asked, "Could you get me a glass of water?"

He hesitated, looking at the unopened box but succumbed and ran to the kitchen.

TenTen opened it and the first item was a team picture. Gai, Lee, Neji, and her gathered to take one rare photo. She yanked it off and shoved it in the nightstand drawer. Hisato returned with the water and she thanked him taking a sip as he dove into the box. He was disappointed for the most part finding awards from her genin days that had best marksmanship, archery, swordsmanship, and other random weapon awards. He became a bit worrisome as the awards began to stack up.

"I just opened a weapons' shop, you think I don't know how to use them all?" She scoffed shoving them all away, digging further down. Deep in the bottom were the pictures she was looking for. She pulled them out and became quiet. He leaned over her shoulder before snatching it out of her hand.

"This is your class?" Astonishment sounded in each syllable as he looked over the faces.

She shrugged going through other random photos.

He pointed, "This is Nara Shikamaru. He's the Hokage's second-in-command. He's smarter than a computer. This is Uchiha Sakura. She is a world renowned doctor and helped win the fourth Shinobi War...Holy crap...That's...That's Uchiha Sasuke...You knew Uchiha Sasuke?" He blinked at her and she barely gave him a glance. Hisato returned to the picture. He sucked in a breath, "Do you know who you are standing next to in this picture?" TenTen didn't bother looking. She knew all too well. "That's Hyuuga Neji. He's legendary! He's on his way to Council. I can't believe this. Why have you never said anything? I feel like I don't know you."

TenTen scoffed, "You're being ridiculous. I don't know these people anymore."

"But you were there when they were being made. That's got to be something. TenTen, you should use this. Put it in your store. You'll have hundreds flocking to you in no time at all."

She took back the picture as he reached for others. He went on in disbelief as he went through each photo but she disappeared into a past that was long forgotten. Over ten years since she first met her teammates. Lee was more passionate and a little bit blind in his ambition. He had lost some of his fervor after his wife died from an illness a year ago. But he continued pushing forward raising a child all by himself.

Neji...She ran through all her memories of Neji...and sadly she found very few that she was happy about. Their short love affair in Rain was of make believe and pretend and even now, she made it seem like it had been a part of her imagination. That entire week deleted from her real memory and left to the dreamworld. He remained the same: arrogant and conceited till the bitter end. She was thankful that she had moved on. Hisato was a good match for her. His young energy made her laugh and kept her on her toes. He was manly enough to swat down any of her tomboyish qualities. And they still gave each other the space to grow.

She imagined if anything had happened with Neji, she would have ended unhappy. He would never changed enough to form a real relationship.

"Look at this." He held up a picture.

TenTen blinked, confused. It was a picture of her, Lee and Naruto laughing. She didn't remember it ever being taken. She took it up. They had be about fourteen for they were sitting at an old version of the ramen stand. "I can send this in I guess."

With that decided, they packed up all the pictures and awards and Hisato put the box back in its place. TenTen grabbed the photo from the nightstand and stuffed it under the mattress before getting into bed.

"Hey, what if I come by tomorrow after my shift and watch the shop so you can go look for a dress?"

"A dress?"

"It's a formal event. You can't go with anything you own."

"Oche."

"You know it's true." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her backside into him as he got comfortable.

She sighed. "I hate shopping."

"You know any girls?"

TenTen stared at the wall. There were a few.

* * *

TenTen sent word in the morning to Sakura, hoping she could meet up to assist her. She felt so stupid that after all these years that there were very limited number of girls that she knew. Hisato came at one with his goofy smile, sending her out. She could feel a black mass of clouds hanging over her. This was something she didn't want to do and she felt her body dragging.

Sakura thankfully showed, waving an arm up in the middle of the marketplace, her three year old daughter skipping in front of her. When she saw four year old Boruto throwing rocks, her heart sank. That meant HInata was here as well and sure enough, she was sitting on a bench waiting.

She smiled warmly, despite hating the fact that Hinata came. There wasn't anything against her, it was simply what she represented. The Hyuuga clan, the one thing TenTen despised.

"I told Hinata what we were doing and she wanted to join." Sakura told her. "The Hyuuga own a dress shop over here. We'll get a discount."

TenTen followed behind with as much positive attitude as she could muster. The kids ran ahead and fell behind only to run ahead again. She watched them play missing Metal. That was the only kid she cared about. Sakura and Hinata talked about the similarities between their kids and this obviously left TenTen out. She was already regretting this.

"What about you, TenTen? You and your boyfriend still doing good?"

TenTen mindlessly went through the aisle looking for whatever. "Yes."

"How long you've been dating now?"

"Two years, I think?"

"Any marriage in the future."

She snorted. "No."

"Why not?" Sakura handed a dress to one of the ladies to take it to the dressing room.

"I'm not marriage material."

Sakura shrugged, "I think that means you just haven't found the one." She approached and snatched a dress off the line, holding it up for TenTen, "Try this one."

TenTen groaned but shrugged.

Hinata wondered softly, "You don't want any kids, TenTen?"

She shook her head, "No. None for me thanks. And it's not HIsato. It's me. I'm not...I've never been. I've never seen myself as a wife." TenTen picked out a dress and was about to hand it to the woman to take to the dressing room but Sakura snatched it back and returned it to the hanger.

"Marriage doesn't change you. You don't have to be wife material." Sakura told her. "I'm still a doctor, everything I have always been. I don't see myself as a wife or mother. But I'm both. I think you're missing the point of marriage."

TenTen followed the girls to the back where the kids currently dived in and out of curtains.

"And what's the point?"

Hinata giggled as if it were obvious. "Love."

TenTen bowed her head, hiding her red cheeks as she stepped into the changing room. She should have known that answer and yet it had been the farthest from her mind. It's not like she didn't love Hisato. But the kind of love to marry...

She nervously eyed the three dresses Sakura had chosen for her. Green, red, or white were her colors of choice. All of them had some sort of jewelry embedded in them at some point so there was no getting out of that. And they all were long ball gown dresses, much to her distaste. She chose the red, simply because it had the less embellished out of the three not noticing the slit until it was too late. She shook her head ready to take it off when Sakura called.

"Let's see it!"

She came through with a straight back and a hard glare. "You can see my ass." She bit and then caught the sight of the two kids. "Butt." She fixed quickly.

"No, you can't." Sakura rolled her eyes. "This is perfect."

The owner of the store came around, adjusting it, placing pins were it needed it, slipping black heels on TenTen's feet to get the proper measurements for the trim. TenTen stared at herself in the mirror. It was a beautiful dress. It was silk and slimming and her breasts looked a decent size in it. She found herself smiling at her reflection. It's been awhile since she actually felt pretty.

The front door to the shop opened with a ding and her eyes slipped casually to it. TenTen ducked down searching for an escape route only to catch Sakura and Hinata's confused gaze.

"Hinata-sama." Neji called.

"Back here, Neji-san."

TenTen quickly straightened herself, keeping her back turned as Neji walked into the dressing area, "I'm here to escort you to the family meeting this afternoon."

"Oh right. I'm sorry, TenTen."

He lifted his head at that point, searching for her. He past right over her, turning toward the door until he felt her staring. When their eyes connected in the mirror, he made no outward change in his appearance. He never did, having such control of his features. TenTen wondered what his heart felt like, if it pounded as fast as she remembered when he had been in her arms.

Hinata got up and picked up Boruto, heading for the door but Neji made no move to follow. She turned around, waiting and confused.

Sakura smiled knowingly, "Isn't it a perfect dress, Neji-san?"

He blinked, moving his gaze toward her, "I have no opinion on such matters. Good day, Sakura-san. TenTen."

TenTen watched him walk out the door. He never once looked back. She dropped her head. Her momentary boost in self-esteem falling fast. Sakura came up behind her with a sympathetic smile. "He certainly had an opinion." Her green eyes drifting, "I still can't he-"

"You like the dress then?" TenTen interrupted refusing to talk about it. Even those that knew about it, that were closest to her, that could perhaps even help. TenTen didn't need help. She never did, as Hisato so kindly put it. She spun around one last time, deciding until she caught sight of the price tag in the mirror and she snatched it up, "Um..Does a boat come with this dress?"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Short chapter. Should follow up with another one soon.

CHapter

TenTen hesitated as she got her door, dropping against the wall with a heavy sigh. Aside from the hour spent with Sakura searching for a dress, she had not put further effort into buying an outfit worthy of the ball. Unable to come home empty handed, she had walked around the village for the past few hours, overcome with terrible loneliness as she recalled the look in Neji's eyes. She could almost feel his desperation. His sorrow in the paleness of his lavender eyes. Why did he have to look at her like that? It kept her clinging onto hope and it was a cruelty she didn't know he was capable of.

With a deep breath, she turned the key in the lock and attempted to hide the bag behind her legs as she entered the apartment. Hisato sat on the couch as she came in and she hurriedly tossed it in the kitchen but he swung around just in time to catch her. She gave a sheepish smile.

"Let me see it."

She hung her head. "I didn't find anything."

He jumped over the couch and snatched the bag off the kitchen floor. He cocked an eyebrow. "How many knives do you really need?"

"This isn't just a knife. It's called-"

He handed it to her, uninterested, "You didn't find anything? It's eight at night. You had literally seven hours and you found nothing?"

She hung her head, "I hate shopping."

"I'll go with you tomorrow then. You'll help me buy my tux and I'll help you buy a dress."

"You're off?"

"I go in tonight."

"Don't you want to sleep."

"No I'm good."

TenTen stared at him as he dug his way through the fridge. She almost envied his energy. Had she ever been like that? Capable of going forty-eight hours with no sleep? She hadn't been on a mission in over six months. She barely trained as it was anymore. She almost forgot what it was like to be a ninja.

"Anything sell at the shop?"

"Nope." He popped a grape in his mouth, "Had a few people poke around though. I"m telling you, start hanging up pictures of the Hokage. People will come in, if only to talk to you about it."

He grabbed her then, lifting her up on the counter, "I wouldn't mind some sex before work, you know."

"Oh, you wouldn't mind it?"

He kissed down her neck, "No, not at all."

There was a knock on the door and though Hisato wanted to ignore it, TenTen pushed him off, thankful for the interruption, laughing as he fought against her. He broke away eventually and answered it. TenTen reached for the bag of grapes he had set on the counter.

Hisato returned with a box in his arms. "Thought you said you didn't find anything?"

"I didn't."

He handed her the card. "It's from a dress shop."

He set it on the counter and flipped it open, revealing the red dress she had tried on earlier that day. She jumped up off the counter to get a better look as Hisato pulled it out, "This is hot. It's absolutely perfect!"

"Yeah, and it's also a year's rent. I can't afford this."

He looked in the box for any card only to pull out the receipt. "Looks like it's been paid for already. Do you know anyone that would do something like that for you? Who'd you go with today?"

He wouldn't…

Why would he…

He knew better…

She stared at the box and her belly began to twist. She felt a familiar pang of heartache. Why would Neji do this? They were staying out of each other's lives. That's the way he wanted it. He had no right to buy her anything. Didn't he understand that doing something like this sent a spark of yearning through her that would be impossible to quell? Didn't he understand that in order for their separation to work, he needed to stay away?

TenTen didn't want to hope. She didn't want to think of possibilities. She wanted to forget.

TenTen snatched the dress and shoved it back into the box, "I'm returning it."

"What? No way. You can't do that."

"I don't take charity."

"It's a gift, TenTen."

"It's charity. If I wanted it, I could buy it myself."

"How? By selling your shop? Come on. It's a nice gesture."

"No, it's to spit in my face."

"You know who bought you this?"

TenTen stalled. He looked at her, waiting for honesty. She could say anything and he would believe her. He wanted to understand why she was upset but she couldn't explain it. Neji was a part of her she didn't want to share. TenTen shook her head.

"Then take it as a gift. A random act of kindness. That doesn't happen often. Smile, TenTen. I swear it's getting harder and harder to make you smile."

TenTen forced a smile as he hugged her, whispering words of encouragement, asking her to keep it. She could only nod her head and go with it.

When Hisato left for work, TenTen paced her apartment for an hour, worked out in the training room for another two hours and then, she decided she couldn't stand it anymore. She jumped along the rooftops, keeping far from where Hisato spent his hours on the wall. She ran through the empty town and up dark alleys till she came to the front of the Hyuuga Compound. It was lit with floodlights at its entrance. She boldly approached the guards and they simply stared at her as she passed. It may have been years since she came here but apparently she was still on the welcome list.

She stalked through the main street. It was obvious they were preparing for the gala. Lights were strung in trees, there were ladders in random places and screens yet to be hung. No one was working now of course. It was near midnight.

Neji's flat was attached to his uncle's but it was secluded in the back of the compound surrounded by overgrown bamboo trees and wisteria. It was well maintained and beautiful during the day but at night it gave the presence of a jungle. She could hear a waterfall and crickets in the quiet of the night. A servant greeted her at the front entrance and led her to a parlor outside by the running water. She stared at it. Her belly full of turbulence and a bit of regret. The anger she had before that brought her here had simmered and now she wasn't quite so sure she should have come.

Neji opened the door with confusion on his brow. He was in his night clothes and he had been too hasty he forgot to conceal his curse mark. It glowed in the dark as he approached. A servant was quick to light a lantern before shutting the screen to give them privacy.

She held out a piece of paper. "I don't want to owe you anymore."

What she had really wanted to say was 'I don't want to love you anymore.' Yet as usual, she could never get out the right words to him.

Neji didn't reach for it. "You shouldn't be here." He turned to leave.

"Afraid of your clan?" She scoffed, "That was a stupid question, of course you are."

Neji's feet pounded on the wood as he approached hastily, snatching her hand, "You have no idea what I've been through these past few years."

"You? Funny how you are always concerned with you. Don't think about what I've been through."

"As I recall, you said you could handle it."

It felt like a slap in the face. She couldn't speak and she attempted to form words.

He released her hand, "Leave."

"How dare you." She finally managed. "I am doing the best I can. You need to stay out of my life. I don't need your charity. I can buy my own damn dress."

He slowly responded with a cold tone, "If that's what's gotten you upset. Then return it."

TenTen scoffed, taking a step back before she threw the paper on the floor and ran out.

Neji stared after her, clenching every muscle in his body not to move. If he moved, he'd follow her. He'd do what he most certainly wanted to do and that would be to undo all the damage he's done these past years. Feel her skin again. Hold her again. He clenched his eyes shut, and the words drifted into his ears.

" _This can't be undone, TenTen. It's not pretend anymore."_

" _I'm strong, Neji. I can handle a broken heart. But let's at least have this. If nothing else."_

He reached for the paper and held it up to the lantern. When the edge caught on fire he let it fly out of his fingertips. He watched it burn up on the floor and he wondered why it was so easy for it to disintegrate but yet there were other things in this world that wouldn't dissolve. He didn't want to love TenTen. He didn't want to hold on to her anymore. His action today caused her pain and he hadn't meant for it too. But it was an unconscious movement on his part. Perhaps she was right. He was thinking more of himself than of her. She always managed to make him aware of that. He was selfish. But wasn't that the point to all of this? His own needs were more important. He had put himself first in order to obtain all that he wanted. In doing so, some things must be sacrificed. In this case, someone.

The wind took the ashes away and he kneeled on the floor, praying the wind would take away much more than just ashes.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Recently revised.

-chap

Neji was nervous when he was called to his Uncle's in the morning. As far as he knew there was no reason for this. He had to acknowledge that there was a chance he was going to ask about TenTen. It was the only logical assumption. And that meant he needed to come clean before Hiashi accused him of something.

He kneeled in front of his Uncle wishing him good morning. "Before we begin, Uncle, I wish to explain my late actions last night. My old teammate, TenTen came to my dorm concerned about my recent disagreement with another friend. She was upset that he and I would no longer be comrades. I concluded it within moments and she left. It should not happen again."

Hiashi was silent for a moment before handing out a folder to a servant. The servant set it before Neji. He didn't look at it, assuming it was the wife HIashi had chosen.

"Can you explain your purchase at the dress store so quickly?"

Neji's brows knit.

"Did you think I would not find out about your secret funds?"

Neji bowed his head, unable to speak. His heart began to pound as a sudden wave of panic began to unravel. Nearly ten years he had kept his funds hidden, ten percent of every mission siphoned into a foriegn account under a fake name. His father had left him a fortune and though he had lost most of it to pay off a debt in the Land of Rain, he had steadily rebuilt it with repeated S-class missions that had almost killed him. If an emergency arose, IE escaping the clan and hiding in a different village for a while with a former teammate, they'd be comfortable and safe.

Now, it was exposed. What excuses could he create? It was a clan rule: everything he owned belonged to the clan and everything the clan owned belonged to him. They did not like secrets.

"You are lucky that I was the only one to find out. I will not share this with the Council but you will disband it immediately. I've explained how important this week is. After you are elected, you may have all the secrets you wish. You may have women in your bed every night and sire dozens of bastard children. But this week, you cannot have private funds and you cannot have a clanless whore in your dorm in the middle of the night!" He slammed a stick on the floor.

Neji didn't flinch. He kept his back straight and his mouth sealed.

"You are not the only one who has sacrificed. Do not ruin all that I have done for you. Get out."

Neji bowed deep before getting to his feet and making it to the door.

"And Neji, I'm sending a concubine to your room tonight. Without your funds, you will not be able to pay this one off. So I suggest you use her as she is meant to be used."

Neji remained unfazed as he walked away.

* * *

TenTen was surprised when a message from Lee came for her inviting her to dinner. Tonight is usually Neji's time. It sounded pathetic but that's the way they made this work over the years so there was no accidental meetings. And it had worked for the most part. It was her that was screwing everything up. She had only recently gotten a shop and thus showed up in town more. Two days in a row had certainly been a rare event. She blamed it all on bad luck.

Hisato ate dinner with them but he was quick to take off afterwards. He was working the nightshift again. It was the only way apparently he had managed to get the ceremony off. TenTen sat on the couch drinking wine as she waited for Lee to finish putting Metal down to bed. There was a picture of the team hidden behind a baby picture. She thanked the fact that Hisato wasn't as observant as some other people she knew.

Lee refreshed his Sangria before he sat on the couch with her.

"How come you invited us here tonight? It's Neji night."

He dropped his eyes depressed. "I overstepped. He did not like my honesty and he has since stopped our friendship."

"What did you say?"

"Simply how I wanted you two to be friends again."

"Lee." TenTen dropped her head against the couch. She watched the fan spin around.

"You and Neji are the only family I have. I wanted to give Metal the same connection I have. Especially now without Maho. But it wasn't my place. I pushed and Neji does not respond to that."

"No." She agreed sadly, "He doesn't."

Lee took a sip of his drink, "He has not responded to any of my messages. He has kicked me out of his life."

TenTen touched his knee, "He'll come around." But she didn't believe that. She was a prime example of how well Neji was able to remove someone from his life. She got up, "I'm going to the bathroom. Pick out a movie. Something that doesn't contain kickboxing or boxing." The moment she shut the door to the bathroom, she heard a knock on the front door. She disregarded it at first until she heard Lee speak in surprise.

"Neji."

TenTen spun in a circle. There was no exit. The bathroom had no windows and the vent was too small to climb through. She nearly stopped breathing standing there.

"Have I interrupted something?" His muffled voice came through the door.

Lee approached the bathroom, sounding loud. "Nono no. I. I. I. uh..I was on a date. But she left."

"A date? Good. Good."

"Sit, please. You seem…" There was a hesitation. "Are you...Have been drinking tonight, Neji-san?"

She could hear him sit down. TenTen shut off the light and turned the knob to the bathroom, easing the door open just enough to peek her eye through. She could see the side of his face. He covered his eyes, rubbing them. "Perhaps a little."

"That's not like you. Is there something bothering you?"

"Many things are bothering me, Lee."

"Would you like something more to drink then? Wine?" Neji shook his head and Lee sat beside him, "How can I help lessen your burden, my friend?"

"First, I must apologize. I...value your friendship. I...am...burdened by the clan...and I took it out on you."

Lee waved his hand, "Water under the bridge."

There was quiet after that. Lee turned his head and noticed her. Panicked, he waved her away but she ignored him. He returned to Neji with patience in his gaze.

Neji rested his head back against the couch. HIs eyes closed. "I am going to be honest with you and in doing so, not a word can leave this house."

"Of course. My lips are sealed."

There was quiet for a long time after that and Lee was worried for a moment Neji had fallen asleep. He looked over his shoulder at her and shrugged in confusion.

"I'm in love with TenTen."

Lee's body froze.

TenTen brows knit in sadness at his admittance. It wasn't happiness in his voice or excitement. It was tiredness. A man full of stress for loving someone he didn't want. Tears began to build behind her eyes.

Lee shifted coming back to himself. "And TenTen?"

"I'm not sure anymore. She used to feel the same. Perhaps."

Lee glanced over his shoulder but coughed. "Oh. Then..."

"It does not matter." He sighed wearily. "My clan does not consider TenTen an eligible partner. If I want Council, I must do what they say."

"And you want Council."

"Of course I do. It is what I have worked my entire life towards."

"Then…" Lee nodded, "That explains a lot." He threw back his sangria and got up to refill his glass. He stood at the counter simply thinking for a minute. "So..have you guys ever...dated?"

"Years ago."

"Years?" Took another big gulp. "How many years how you two been...In love..?"

Neji took a minute to count, "Seven, eight?"

"Years?" He nearly hollered. He reached above his fridge for the sake and grabbed a small glass to pour a shot. "Eight years…" He whispered, throwing it back.

"I want to expel her from my system. I have tried to remove her from my life and it is not enough. I don't know what else to do. It is heavy anchor and I cannot detach it." Neji leaned his elbows on his knees, holding his head in his hands. Lee was about to rest a hand on his shoulder in sympathy when Neji suddenly stood, "I need to go." But he swayed, and Lee was there to grab ahold of his arm.

"Stay if you can. At least until you are steady on your feet."

"No. I have upset my Uncle. I must go before I upset him further."

The two of them walked to the door. "I know I'll never understand the details with the clan. But just saying this, I've lived my whole life without one and I've managed."

Neji bowed at the waist, "You are better than I am." He stepped out after that.

Lee shut the door. He shook his head, a smile soon approaching, the realization fully hitting him that his two best friend had been in love this entire time and he had been oblivious to it. He went through all his memories and he slapped his forehead, feeling stupid for not seeing it before. It all made sense. His brows knit when TenTen still hadn't come from out of the bathroom. He approached carefully pushed the door back and flipped on the light. TenTen sat with her arms wrapped around her knees and tears dripping down her cheeks.

Lee kneeled down beside her with a sympathetic smile and she shrugged.

"I take it you still love him?"

She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She sniffed, rubbing the wetness from her cheeks. "What can you do?"

"For one, I can stop pestering you and I don't have to talk about him." He rested his back against the door, sitting. "What about Hisato? He seems to have deep feelings for you."

Her head dropped against the cabinet behind her, "I'm trying to move on. I want to move on."

"You both are so stubborn. But if this what you both want, to be separated and deny your happiness then...then as awful as this sounds, dedicate yourself to Hisato. If you think that's the right thing to do."

* * *

TenTen walked home slowly. The heat making her sweat. She stared at her feet as she walked, hearing Neji's voice over and over again 'I'm in love.'. The way he sounded, it was like a trap he couldn't break free from. Like a death sentence he was struggling to escape. It wasn't from a man that wanted to try again. It wasn't from a man who had hope of a future. It was a man who had given up on it and wanted only to let it go.

She wondered if that's how she sounded. Because despite how she spoke to Lee, there was a hope still inside her that wanted him to come to her. Everyday she still wondered if he would show up at her door. But she didn't want him to be in pain anymore. She didn't want him to be so tired of loving her.

TenTen turned on her foot and walked the other direction. With every step, her decision became stronger and her back straighten. With tightened fists, she jumped to the roof and scaled the wall, asking a soldier where Hisato was. After getting directions, she ran a few blocks down calling his name. Hisato jumped down from a tower, calling her. She raced up and met him.

He was grinning at the sight of her, "What are you doing here?"

She held him at arm's length, "Crazy idea. Just give me a minute." Her nerves were racing now and her heart was pumping. She was pretty sure regret was building in her stomach or perhaps it was excitement.

"TenTen, you look crazy. You drunk or something?"

"Do you want to get married?"

His smile began to dissipate. "What?"

"You heard me. What do you say?"

"You don't want to get married."

She scoffed, "How do you know?"

"You've told me. Numerous times. On numerous occasions."

She waved a hand, "I can change my mind. That's what girls do."

His brows knit, "You're not like normal girls." He brushed hair out of her face, "That's what I love about you." He leaned in, kissing her lips, "We'll talk in the morning when I get home." Hisato broke away and left TenTen standing there.


	5. Chapter 5

HIya, I revised the last chapter a little bit, you don't have to reread it but I just added some more dialogue.

\- Chapter

Sleeping had been difficult. It's not everyday she asks someone to marry her and they don't give a reply. But stress had made her exhausted quick and she ended up getting a few hours asleep before she heard the door shut. She pretended to be sleeping when Hisato came in. Maybe she could act like it never happened. He does stupid stuff all the time that she ignores, can't she get away with something once?

He took a shower, giving her a few more minutes to agonize.

It was a stupid thing to do. She was upset over Neji and she lashed out carelessly. Getting married was the least thing in the world she wanted to do. Especially to Hisato. But how was she going to get out of this. Could she just come out right and tell him it was a mistake? Would that hurt his feelings? Maybe she would be free and clear from the start if he's getting ready to turn her down. Wouldn't that be the best? If he said no?

But why wouldn't he want to marry her? He loves her, he's said it a bunch of times. He moved in to her place. They've been together for two years. That's the next step for normal relationships.

Why was she thinking about that? She didn't want him to marry her!

The door opened to the bathroom and he came out grabbing pants from his dresser, "I know you're awake." He murmured humorously. "You wake if a feather drops on the floor."

She opened her eyes and watched him.

He put deodorant on before grabbing a shirt. Hisato sat on the bed and she sat up too, kissing him forcefully and resting her head against his shoulder. He set a small box in her lap. And her eyes widened with horror.

He chuckled. "That's what I thought." He opened it and there was nothing inside.

TenTen slapped him but he was laughing. He kissed her deep and laid down beside her, snuggling into the bed. "What happened after I left? Why did you ask me that?"

She shook her head, hiding tears. She didn't know why she was crying. She felt like she would never be rid of Neji no matter how hard she tried. And she didn't even know if she wanted to be.

Hisato held her and let her do what she needed, rubbing his hands along her back and through her hair. "When you are ready, though...I don't plan on going anywhere…" He whispered delicately.

"And if I'm never ready…"

"Then we're good. Just like this."

When TenTen looked up, he was already asleep. She stared at him a long time, trying to figure out what to do. He was a wonderful guy and she could probably learn to love him. But guilt was beginning to built. How long could she pretend that she wasn't using him?

TenTen felt heavy as she got through the day. She sat at her shop barely able to keep her head up. She ogled the door, despising the flashing open sign and the fact no one seemed to be paying attention to it. And then, the door opened and she stood up, surprised, unprepared. It was a person she didn't know. It was actual customer. And then as if a faucet turned on somewhere, more people came in, with actual interest, with money to spend, and the desire to buy! They greeted her with a smile and the misery on her shoulders dripped away with each handshake and 'good morning' which turned into 'good afternoon'.

By the time the door closed at six, she had done a thousand dollars in sales and she couldn't hold back the grin on her face. She locked the door, and Hisato was walking toward her, "So how was it today? Any different?"

The way he asked made her sure he had something to do with it. "What did you do?"

He shrugged wrapping an arm around her, "Might have told everyone at work that the Hokage shops there. And..." He detached himself, preparing to run, "you guys used to date."

"You didn't!"

He laughed as she chased him.

"I can't believe you!" She jumped on his back and he locked his arms under her legs, carrying her through downtown. "Where do you want to eat? I'm buying."

"Oh, a sugar momma. I'm doing something right."

"TenTen-chan?"

TenTen snapped her head finding Hinata exiting a restaurant with Boruto pulling her arm. She jumped down from Hisato's back and he whispered in her ear, "That's-"

She elbowed him before smiling, "Hinata-chan."

Naruto stepped out, waving to the crowd that had gathered. He smiled warmly, bowing his head. Then he saw her, "Hey, TenTen."

She bowed her head, "Hokage-sama."

He shook his head as he approached, "You don't have to do that. I don't like it coming from my friends." His blue eyes shot to the man next to her, "HI, I'm-"

"Hokage-sama!" He yelled as he stiffly bowed.

Naruto scratched his head, glancing at her, "He's kind of young for you, isn't he?"

TenTen fisted her hands, "Are you saying I'm old?"

Immediately he threw his hands in surrender, "No no no. You look great. Hey, I'll buy you guys dinner. I'd join you but we just finished. I'm going to come by your shop in a few days. Got to go." He waved to the owner of the restaurant to make sure that their tab was on him before he latched onto HInata's hand and strolled down the street. The owner approached, guiding them.

Hisato was ready to go in when TenTen pulled away, "We're not dressed for this."

"No dress code, ma'am."

Unable to get out of it, she hung her head and followed.

"I can't believe that just happened." Hisato went on. "The Hokage just bought us dinner. I'm dying. I'm dying. I'm dead. I'm dead and this is heaven. OH, I'm so glad I showered today."

TenTen hung her head in embarrassment. Was he going to be like this at the party? She was really starting to rethink this formal dance thing. She stared at her menu, unable to see it as she listened to him go on and on. She didn't think it could get any worse.

ANd then he took a deep breath and it caught her attention.

"You would not believe who just walked in."

TenTen closed her eyes. She was sure, it had just gotten worse.

Hisato leaned down using his menu as a shield, "Take a breath and don't squeal like a fangirl." She glared.

"But Hyuuga Neji just walked in." He peaked over it, observing before he hunched back down "Oh, my god, they're are dozens just sitting over there. We are sitting in the same restaurant as the Hyuuga family. I'm gonna tell my grandkids about today. This is the day that I'm going to remember for the rest of my life. Do I look okay? Why couldn't I shave?"

Tenten used her menu to hide herself as she barely took a gander. It was off in a private section of the restaurant. A dozen or so members of the family were around a large table close to the floor, sitting on their knees as they were served by numerous waiters and waitresses. It was a completely different atmosphere then the part that they were in. Neji sat beside his Uncle who sat at the end seat. She watched him silently, in his world, as she had never seen. He seemed to fit perfectly, a stone in a barrel full of stones. He took a sip of his drink and even this action was precise and exact as years of training had pinpointed the exact tilt of his head to meet the angle of the cup. She attempted humorously to fit herself at the table and found even if they had tried it would have never worked.

A servant isn't made to sit at the master's table.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

TenTen had forgotten he was there. She looked at him, slipping back into reality. She shrugged careless.

"They look so important. I bet it's like war stuff. Who to destroy today?"

She smiled shaking her head. "I doubt that."

"Come on, play with me. Look I'll be the guy on the end, you be the old man on the far left. Ready?"

Neji rested his eyes on the Council member with interest, listening intently to his proposal. "This is why we need to invest in the Land of Earth. It will bring us great fortune."

"But at what price?" Another member inquired. "The distance is too great. Building a train is an expanse in and of itself. Now add together the costs of five hundred miles. It will take years. And then it would need constant security. The upkeep will be too great."

Neji decided to add his own idea, "If we invest in the Land of Earth, we compromise. Konoha builds the train while they provide the security and upkeep for the next ten years. Or we do not buy until they lower their price of land."

It was then he heard it. A soft laugh he knew too well. He tilted his head to the side, unsure if he heard right. She wouldn't be here. That was not possible, she knew this was a Hyuga owned restaurant. She wouldn't be daring enough to come in here. Neji sighed heavy, tightening his muscles as he folded his arms. He was hearing her now? What a pathetic thing.

Hiashi slap the table, "This is the reason I support my nephew. He is bringing fresh ideas to the minds of us senile old men." He raised his sake glass and Neji copied.

This time, there was no mistaking it. Her stifled laugh could not be ignored. TenTen was here.

He patiently waited until the moment was right and then Neji excused himself from the table and as he left the room, he made sure to shut the bamboo screens before slipping his sandals on and turning around.

Neji clenched his teeth upon spotting her, she currently had a hand over her mouth staring at him with wide, frozen eyes. He approached, wanting to completely ignore the man she was with but disciplined enough to know he couldn't. He bowed his head, "Good evening."

It broke her stupor and she sat up proper, seriousness returning. "Neji." She cleared her throat. "This is Hisato."

He bowed his head to him. The man seemed to be in some sort of a trance so Neji felt it was polite to ignore him at that point. "May I have a word with you?"

She shook her head, "I'm in the middle of dinner."

"Then I will say it here. I'm obliged to ask you to leave."

She scoffed, sitting back in her chair. "Are you really being this petty?"

"I assure you, that is not the case. I will pay for any inconvenience-"

"I don't want your money." TenTen stood. "Don't worry, Neji. I won't embarrass you further." She threw her napkin on the table, snatched Hisato's hand and stormed out.

A moment of weakness, dropped him in the chair and his fingers tapped against the table. His thumb brushing against her napkin, as if touching it, was anywhere near like touching her. Every time he managed to upset her, it made him sick inside. And yet he knew it was for the better. There needed to be hate. There needed to be anger and resentment. It was the only thing that kept them distant. And perhaps if it built big enough and strong enough, these stupid, aggravating emotions would fade.

Despite this, he couldn't help thinking about her laugh. The unmistakable sound. He found himself jealous. Another stupid sentiment that wasn't needed.

Neji stood and found Hiashi in front of him. He bowed his head, ashamed. He had thought he had been careful enough not to get caught.

"I understand this is hard for you, Neji. But your sacrifices will be worth it. She cannot give you all that we can. Stay the path and I promise, she will be forgotten."

Neji said nothing as he followed his Uncle back into the room. There was however another side to that saying. There were some things the clan could not give that she could.

Hisato had never seen TenTen so angry and thus said and did nothing as he followed her stomping form back to the apartment. She was mumbling under her breath and he swore at one point he had seen fire. He didn't know why they were kicked out of the restaurant but he wasn't about to ask her either. She slammed the house door behind her. He didn't take it to heart as he opened it again to enter their place. She disappeared into their bedroom and he wasn't sure what to do at that point so he stood there in the foyer simply waiting, praying for safety.

TenTen came back out dressed in training gear, a training bra and sweatpants with gauze in her hands, she used her teeth to wrap her own hands, refusing, of course, to ask for help. She wrapped more than she needed before tossing it on the counter. He followed her as she went into the second bedroom which had been turned into a training room. He didn't come in here often for one obvious reason. For the most part it was a typical room with a bench press, a punching bag and a big training mat to the right. But covering all four walls were weapons. He thought he was getting used to the idea of a woman obsessed with knives and swords but something about this room gave him chills.

He leaned against the doorway, unable to enter further, especially when she was angry. She jumped on her toes, stretching her neck positioning herself in front of the punching back. Her teeth were clenched as she punched with all her rage. It was fascinating to watch as she went all out on the poor thing, kicking and elbowing, headbudding and punching. How the bag stayed on the scaffold, he'll never figure out.

A man came up beside him and he nodded in greeting. And then his eyes bulged out of his head, realizing it was Hyuuga Neji.

"OH. MY. GOD." He whispered.

Neji pointed, "May I?"

Hisato's mouth bobbed like a fish unable to form words. He shrugged, nodded, shook his head, made a noise. And Neji stepped into the room.

"I don't want to talk to you." TenTen growled, keeping her punches.

"Then don't talk." He stood on the matt, waiting.

She turned to him, panting. She thought about it for a minute and then whipped around and snatched a sword off the wall.

Hisato raised a hand.

"It's fine." She bit. "He can handle it." She turned to him, bracing two hands on the handle. Neji put one hand behind his back and extended his left.

"Come."

She ran, swinging at him. It was easy for him to dip and dodge, moving swift. She was ready for it though, pulling out a kunai and throwing it where he was going to stand. He simply shifted his head to the right, letting the knife slip by and hit the wall behind him.

"TenTen." HIsato warned. "Relax."

"He's the strongest Hyuga in history." She mocked, her eyes only on her opponent.

"Still..." He murmured.

"Again." Neji insisted.

TenTen attacked, raising her sword high above her head as she approached only to fall to her knees right before him and swing. He jumped over her, latching on to the sword and pulling her to her feet, bring her to his chest, the blade right at her throat.

TenTen's breath hitched. It was the first time she felt him in five years. HIs muscles had thickened and hardened. But she was too angry to allow her stomach to roll in the same way it used too. She learned to suppress it over the years. She felt his lips at her ear. "You've weakened." He told her.

"I lost my training partner." She replied with grit teeth. She elbowed him in the gut and smashed her foot into his toe and shoved out of his loosened hold. She was proud of the small nearly inaudible groan she got despite how miniscule it was.

Neji had his hand raised and motioned with his fingers for her to attack. She gladly did so, but this time she threw the sword at him and it shocked him enough, distracting him enough, she ran to the wall and grabbed a chain, ripping it from the hooks. She swung it, catching his arm. She smiled in triumph.

He latched onto it and yanked, tripping her and wrapped the rest of the chain around her. She nearly fell if he hadn't caught her, holding her arm to keep her in place as he stared down at her. She struggled, and he only tightened his hold. "Haven't you humiliated me enough?"

"I asked to speak to you in private."

"You kicked me out!"

"I will explain when you calm down."

Hisato stepped up, glancing between the two of them. They were silent, glaring the other down. It was a long moment before he cut into the tension. "I feel like I'm interrupting. Should I go?"

"No"

"Yes."

There was another minute of deadly stares.

Neji released his hold on the chain and stepped back. He turned to Hiashi, bowing his head, "I request a moment to speak to TenTen, if you do not mind."

TenTen shook the chain off and kicked against the wall, "He doesn't own me. I don't need his permission."

Hisato held up his hands, "I got to get ready for work anyway. Take your time." He awkwardly backed out of the room and went to the bedroom shutting the door. Loud rock music soon followed given the two the privacy they needed.

Neji watched as she picked her kunai off the wall, checking to make sure it wasn't dented. He put his hands behind his back. He had been heading home. That had been the idea. And now he was here. He knew he shouldn't be here just as much as she did. But he was here so they might as well talk.

"Why are you here?" TenTen bit. "Don't you have a dinner to get back too?"

"It ended."

"Or a meeting to get too."

"No."

"Or people to suck up too."

He gave no reply

TenTen sighed, refusing to turn around.

"My Uncle knows of my...attachments to you."

TenTen stiffened but continued to face the wall. He had made it sound more like 'obligations': An annoying responsibility he couldn't get out of.

"He would have been less courteous if he had seen you."

"Oh." She murmured. Her fingers touching the wall, as if fixing any objects that might be lopsided. So he had done to protect her. That didn't make it any better. If fact, she wish she hadn't known that.

TenTen dropped her forehead against the wall. "This isn't working." She whispered, wearily.

He took a step closer behind her and though every fiber in his body wanted to reach out and touch her, he didn't. Aside from the fact that her boyfriend was in the other room, he had no right too. "No." He admitted softly.

"What should we do?" There was no answer. She smiled, sighing. "There's a surprise. Brilliant, strong, hyuuga doesn't know what to do. All that sacrificing and you can't even answer a simple question."

Neji punched the wall beside her, gaining her swift gaze. "I am following what I believe is the correct path. You do not have to agree with it. That is the second time you have disrespected me, I will not allow a third." He spun on his foot heading to the door.

TenTen swung around watching him go, all the pressure in her throat wanting to tell him to stay but she refused. She wouldn't be weak again. She wouldn't bare it all and be left used and alone. But even that stubbornness was slipping.

When he stopped on his own, her body shook. All his rage, all his expressive hate, and yet, she could still see he was struggling, just as much she was. It broke her wall and words came tumbling out.

"How can I respect this? Everyday I'm worse than the day before. I find myself hoping you'll…" He turned to her. She shook her head, unable to say it, unable to meet his lavender eyes and remember how at one point, he had touched her, kissed her, confessed his love to her before he walked away. "When that invitation came, I thought it was for your wedding." She whispered, her voice cracking, "I...I couldn't…"

Neji hardened against her tears. He resented them. She was allowed happiness. He wasn't't stopping her. She found herself a lover to warm her sheets at night, to fill the emptiness that time wought, to make her laugh. What did he have? He had nothing.

"I must deal with it and so shall you. Years now, every night you are in bed with him." His face screwed up in disgust, "To know he's touched you..." Neji paused in his words, noticing the sudden change in her face. He was once again being selfish in his pain and it showed here.

"What do you expect from me?" She pleaded, "How am I supposed to move on? Do want me to live alone for the rest of my life? Is that what you want? Do you get all of what you want and I get nothing? Is that how it is?"

He kept hurting her and he hadn't meant too. She had every right to find someone. He wanted her too. It's what needed to happen and he knew that. He had accepted that and made peace with it a long time ago. He shouldn't have said it. "I...No. That's not what I want." He sighed out, "I should go."

"You're so innocent." She bit out suddenly, "When was the last time you were with someone else?"

Guilt twisted his features instantaneously before he was able to contain it, as the memory was still so fresh. He turned his head away, hoping she hadn't seen it.

It had been too late and her gritted breath sounded, "Get out."

He wanted to explain but what words could he give her? They were at that point again when leaving was the better alternative but it was difficult to walk away. Wounds that had barely begun to heal began to stretch and break apart, bleeding once more.

He forced himself to leave. Bowing at the waist, he backed out of the room and didn't stop moving until he was out the door. He fell against it, closing his eyes. The lock sounded behind him and he spun around, knowing she was on the other side. But anymore words he spoke would either be hurtful or cause hope and neither were in their best interest. He needed to leave. So then why was it so hard?

TenTen locked the door if only to stop herself from opening it. She rested her forehead against it, knowing he was on the other side. She wanted to fix it, to open it and rush in his arms and make everything wrong in the world right again but he had made his choice. He didn't want her despite being in love with her. He wanted the clan. He chose the clan.

Disgust filled her gut as she thought of him with someone else. It had to have been last night. He had said he upset his uncle. He had been drinking and not himself. She wanted to shed her skin, any place he might have touched her.

TenTen hit her fist against the door. She hated him. They should have never pretended anything different. He should have kept his distance from the beginning. She didn't want to know him. She wished she had never met him, never kissed him, never held him, never had him in her bed. She regretted every secret kiss and every hidden touch. Why hadn't he been stronger then? Why had he given in? It was his fault they were in this mess.

"TenTen?"

Her eyes widened as she heard Hisato's voice. With years skilled in secrecy, TenTen rubbed the wetness from her cheeks and plastered a smile on her lips as she turned around. He looked at her in confusion.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." But her voice was shaking and so were her hands. She flexed and laughed forcefully. "I'm fine." She corrected.

Hisato held up her team photo. "Found this under the mattress." He gave a lopsided smile. "Lost the remote to the TV. Guessing this has to do with why the Hyuuga Prodigy came to our apartment?"

She pushed herself into the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cupboard, "We were teammates."

"As awesome as that is and I definitely want to hear more...You guys have a fallout or something?"

She filled her glass with water, disregarding that she was trembling. "Something like that."

He took his eyes away from her shaking hands back to the photo, "Look, I don't want to pry. You got your life, whatever. But my experience girls only cry over a guy for one thing."

TenTen sighed setting her glass on the table before approaching. She took the picture and set that on the counter too, grabbing his hand and looking up at him, "I'm not like normal girls."

He smiled warmly, "Yeah. So I've heard. You've also cried more in the past day then you have in two years. And I'm wondering if he's the cause."

TenTen growled with annoyance moving away to grab more water. "Can we stop talking about it? Don't you have to go to work?"

Hisato said nothing as he watched her disappear into the bedroom. He stared at the team picture, wondering about the past TenTen was so adamant on hiding. And wondering what kind of fallout would leave a strong woman like her completely dismantled?


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! And I don't really post every thursday, if I did, I hadn't noticed. I most like every eight to ten days. :) Maybe shorter if I get enough reviews. One review doesn't really fuel me...

chapter

TenTen left in the morning before Hisato got home. She didn't want to take the chance that he had any more questions about her and Neji. She wasn't sure what she would tell him if he did. She didn't want to lie. It was one thing not talking about it and pretending it didn't exist. It was another thing staring straight into his innocent face and telling him fake facts just to make him happy. She couldn't do it. He trusted in her too much for her to betray him like that.

She was coming to the realization that their relationship was coming to an end. It was the only step left now. If she couldn't lie and he couldn't deal with no information then the only alternative was to walk away. She didn't want to leave however. She felt comfortable in his presence and even though she wasn't IN love with him, she loved him as much as she loved Lee. They had become best friends and losing him would be like losing an arm.

The shop continued to increase with customers as the day continued. Yesterday's run-in with Naruto seemed to spread like wildfire. They pointed to her as they walked in and whispered. She was the Hokage's best friend after all. They wanted to get as close to her as possible.

When the door opened again, she greeted the newcomer with the same smile and vigor but it died on her face. A Hyuuga stood before her, bowing at the waist and holding up a piece of paper. She was unsure what to do at first before taking the slip and reading it.

Her stomach dropped.

Hyuuga HIashi was inviting her to lunch at their restaurant.

She was filled with excuses on why she couldn't go but she found herself nodding and the servant bowed once more before leaving.

She turned to the clock. It was a half hour from now. She looked down at what she was wearing but felt stupid for doing so. She wasn't going to change and she wore the same thing everyday. TenTen flipped the closed sign and dealt with the last of the customers, stressing as they lingered. She nearly pushed them out the door and seeing only ten minutes remained she locked the door behind her and ran down the street. She made it with two minutes remaining, greeting the owner at the door.

He seemed to be expecting her and held the door for her. She fixed her composure and with a straight back, she entered the restaurant. The owner brought her to the same room he had been in the night before and slid the shudder back to reveal Hisashi at the long stretched table currently drinking tea by himself. She bowed as she entered, removing her shoes. She waited until he set his tea on the table and motioned for him to join her.

She kneeled on the cushion, keeping her knees together and her fingers folded unsure what she's supposed to do now as he stared at her.

"Tell me, Ten-Ten-san. How do I get rid of you?"

TenTen's shock could not be hidden as she gawked openly.

"That was rude of me and I apologize. There's no need to forget our manners." He lifted his cup to her before taking a sip. "Let me start. Neji did not come home last night and he did not show for a meeting with the Council. Why is it my first instinct is to suspect you? He went to see you last night, did he not?"

TenTen did not bother to lie. She dealt with Hyuugas for too long. "Yes."

Hiashi's fingers fisted on the table. "In three days, the Council will take a vote. This vote will decide Neji's future. A future he has worked very hard for."

TenTen dropped her gaze to the table. "I know."

"I'm not sure you do, TenTen-san. If Neji becomes a core member of the Council, his curse will be removed."

Her head popped up.

He smiled. "You understand that, at least. He will no longer be part of the Branch family and he will become part of the Main family and so will his future generations. Now you may think I am a beast and hate me, but I have wanted this for my nephew for as long as he's been alive. It is a rare occurrence, one I hadn't thought would come but now that we are so close, I cannot allow him to trip at the finish line because he is blinded by a budding romance with a clanless...friend."

TenTen barely heard him as she sat there. Neji would get his curse removed. The curse that has plagued him since he was four years old. A curse that's been a stamp on his life, deciding his fate, deciding his future. He will be free.

Hiashi passed a piece of paper toward her and she broke from her thoughts to look at it. "I have calculated out the costs of relocation, the selling of your shop, emotional strain, and other odds and ends and hope that this sum will be more than enough to persuade you to do the right thing."

Sell her shop?

Relocation?

"You...You want me to leave the village?"

Hiashi sighed and pursued his lips. "Do you care for my nephew?"

She was hesitant. Without the ability to lie, what else could she say? "I love him."

"Then you will do what is best for him. He needs to become Council. He cannot do that with you." Hiashi got to his feet, "If you will not leave then figure out a way to make him stay away from you long enough to do what needs to be done. Three days, TenTen-san. That's all he needs."

It was at that point the bamboo curtain shoved open and Neji stood there, fear so clearly written on his face. He rushed to Hiashi and dropped to his knees, bowing with his forehead to the floor, "Uncle, I was training and simply lost track of time. TenTen had nothing to do with my disappearance."

Hiashi looked at her as if begging her to make the right choice before stepping around him and leaving.

Neji sat back on his heels, staring straight ignoring TenTen's gaze. He was out of breath. He had sprinted from the training grounds in a panic and now he didn't know what Hiashi would do. He had been stupid to react in such a childish manner. He was screwing up. Only a few more days until the meeting and he was screwing things up. Why couldn't he let her go? She was just a girl!

TenTen slipped the piece of paper in her pocket before she got to her feet. Her movement alerted him and he got up as well, facing her.

"I have to go."

Neji latched onto her hand. "Did he threaten you?"

She shook her head.

He stepped closer, keeping her still with his fingers wrapped around hers. He latched onto her chin, forcing her to look up at him, "Did he threaten you, TenTen?" .

She smiled softly and shook her head, "No."

His hand fell from her face.

She stared at their hands, confused why such a simple action felt so reassuring. "He just wanted to know why you hadn't come home. He seems to really care for you."

Her thumb danced over his skin. A chaste act and yet one that made him ache.

When she went to pull away, he latched tighter. She kept her head hung, refusing to look up. There was nothing to say, he knew that. He should let her go but he wanted her to stay. They were alone and privacy was a rare thing. He looked around, noticing a subject he could use to keep her there.

"Sit."

"I should get back."

"Lunch was prepared." He pointed to the servant waiting patiently and quietly in the corner. "Eat."

Hesitant, she agreed and took a spot at the table. He took his Uncle's seat. The servant quickly came and removed anything used and replaced it. She ordered hot tea, watching as they had everything they needed right in front of them. "This is so...different."

He was staring at her but quickly glanced around. "I suppose." He lifted his cup and toasted to her and she mimicked smiling nervously.

"Your shop? Is it doing well?"

The servants placed two dishes in front of them, a bowl of rice and a plate of different meats. Several sauces were lined up on the side for them to share.

She shrugged as she grabbed her chopsticks, diving in, "Hisato told everyone I dated Naruto and now everyone comes in asking if he's a good kisser. But it gets people in the shop so I guess. I could do without people trying to take selfies with me though."

He smirked, watching her eat. She was taking bites and talking at the same time. It reminded him of when they were younger. All that was missing was Lee. He felt relaxed for the first time in a long time. Is this why he can't let her go? Because when he's with her, it feels like he can finally breathe? All the weight upon him, vanishes. The pressure on his shoulders is nonexistent. It reminds him of actions years ago, when she had pressed her lips to his and all care of the clan didn't matter.

"I never really thought about opening a weapons store during peace times. I just know I'm always in the mood to buy a new knife. I thought that was normal. Apparently not. I thought I was going to go out of business before the week was even up. But I'm slowly breaking even."

She began to slow down and he observed her as she did. He wondered what she was realizing. Why she suddenly shot to her feet.

"I need to go."

She was right of course.

He stood and followed her to the screen.

She spun back around and he was there just an inch away. She nearly ran into him, her hand dropping on his chest. He looked down at her and she knew what he wanted. She could see it in the lavender of his eyes. A secret touch, a pretend kiss that no one would know about. And here in the privacy of this backroom, they might have just gotten away with it. Why hadn't't he ever tried to get away with it? She was worth it. She was worth it all.

"I'm getting married." She shot out.

He took a step back, his brows knitting.

"Hisato asked me this morning and I said yes." She needed to make it convincing. "He loves me. And I could love him if I forgot about you. So we are going to leave. I'm selling the shop and we're leaving on Saturday."

"Did my Uncle-"

"No. He didn't say anything. I decided this. I have too. We both know this isn't working and I can't do this anymore. We hurt each other so much and then play pretend like it never happened. And then we go back to hurting each other. It's a cycle, Neji and it has to end." She slapped over the screen and grabbed her shoes before running out.

Neji slapped the screen shut and turned back to the empty room. Anger boiled in his belly. For his family, for his Uncle, for his future and his past. He hated everything and everyone and simply wanted to destroy it. He flipped the table, and the dishes shattered as they flew across the ground. The broken pieces reflected the pain in his chest.

* * *

TenTen didn't return to the shop, she went home. Hisato was sleeping when she walked in and sat next to him. He rubbed his eyes, confused. "Are you okay? What are you doing home?"

"I need us to leave."

"Leave?"

She handed him a check and he confusedly looked at it until the numbers came into focus and then he snapped wide awake into a sitting position. "Where the hell did you get money like this?"

"You can't ask questions."

"What do you mean I can't ask questions?"

She smiled sheepishly.

"This is more than I make in a year. This is…" He looked at the name written at the bottom of the check, "This is Hyuuga money. Why is the leader of the Hyuuga clan giving you money?"

"It's complicated. And I can't explain it without lying and I don't want to lie to you. I want us to have a future."

"You're not pregnant with a Hyuuga baby, are you?"

"What? I've been with you for two years."

"It's the only thing that makes sense."

"You watch too many girlie movies." TenTen got up and went to the kitchen coming back with a bunch of trash bags.

"It's normal movies, not girly movies. Movies that have actual plots and not just violence." He shook his head, "That's not-Are you packing?"

"I want to leave by Saturday."

"That's four days. You want to pack up our whole lives in four days? What about my job? What about your shop?"

"I'm giving up my shop. This check pays for it. And just quit your job. You won't need one for a while."

Hisato got up, pulling on pants over his boxers. He grabbed the bag from her hands dropping it to the floor to hold her arms, "This is crazy, TenTen. It's like a midlife crisis at 23. Whatever's happened it can't be this bad."

"And what if it is?"

Her seriousness stalled him. He studied her face, trying to find something, some hint to what was going on but she seemed steadfast.

"The Hokage's your friend. He can't help you?"

"No."

Hisato rubbed his bald scalp, before squeezing his eyes. "I guess we don't have a choice then. I'll get some boxes from the restaurant down the street. I don't think we'll get our deposit back on the place for breaking our lease though."

TenTen threw her arms around him, burying her head into his shoulder.

"I love you, you crazy girl." He whispered into her hair. "But you got to give me something. I want to go to that party. I want to see you in that red dress and show you off to all those people before we leave."

She groaned.

"Yeah." He cackled, "Thought you got out of it, didn't ya?"

* * *

 **author's note: I make Hiashi mean in all my stories don't I? I got to admit though, I kind of fell in love with Hisato. He's such a sweetheart.**


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Almost done guys. Glad you like it. I realize there is some similiarities between this and freedom in the shadows. Sorry. It's still different enough I think. Thanks for all the reviews. Make sure you check out my other Neji and TenTen fics. After I finish this one, I will begin posting my last Neji-Ten fic for a time called Push and Pull. Right now I have Connection up and that's about 12 chapters. If you are on WattPad, my name is Miharu27. Look me up!

Chapter

TenTen stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't know what others saw but she could only pinpoint misery in her eyes. She saw frown lines at her lips and stress lines on her brow. No amount of makeup was going to cover it up either. And yet, she tried, attacking her eye one last time with a black coal pencil.

Naruto's private and formal inauguration ceremony was happening in an hour. And despite how many attempts she had performed to get out of it, HIsato wasn't backing down. He even threatened not to leave if he didn't get this 'last chance' to meet all these famous people he admired. She didn't understand why he held them in such high regard. Most of them weren't that great to begin with.

She had to move around boxes and bags to find her shoes and it was the last thing she needed to slip on before she was ready. TenTen looked at herself in the mirror once more. The red dress shined in the light from the bathroom. There was just a bit of jewels twirling along the leg and edging at the hem. It was tight at the bust line, but exposed little which she preferred as it went up along her shoulders. Only problem was it dipped low on her back. Almost too low to the base of her spine.

She wondered briefly if she was overdressed. Perhaps she could throw on a jacket. She snatched the black shawl and let it dragged lazily behind and with a depressed sigh, she exited, praying tonight wouldn't be as horrible as she imagined it was going to be.

Hisato was waiting in a tuxedo. He leaned up against the kitchen counter with his legs crossed till he saw her and he pushed himself off, his lips slowly stretching into a massive grin.

"Wow."

He circled her, nodding his head, "This. I can get used to this."

She smacked him and he faked pain. "Let's get this over with."

"Words from our very first date that began melting my icy heart." Her laughter kept him smiling as he held out his arm for her to take but she smacked him again and stomped out the door, ignoring his own chuckle.

The Hyuuga Compound was aglow as they approached. Carriages lined up at the entrance and servants went about helping wealthy women and men climb out. TenTen's brief thought of being overdressed dashed out of the window and now she suddenly wished she had earrings and a necklace to match. But she couldn't bring herself to attach tacky jewelry to this expensive dress so she had done nothing. At least she had gotten her hair done by a professional. It was curled and pinned to the top of her head with enough hairspray in it that if she needed to run and escape, it wouldn't get ruined.

They handed their invitation to the guard at the front before entering. A beep however went off as they past underneath the doorway. Security approached and asked them to step to the side as they whipped out a portable metal detector. TenTen rolled her eyes and pulled a thin blade from between her breasts. Hisato laughed but she could tell he was embarrassed and slightly afraid. She pulled up her dress, above the slit and untied the weapon stowed there, throwing it at them. Then she dug in her hair and took out three mini shurikens. She stalked off after that.

They walked up the center lane. The Compound was decorated beautiful with lights lining the path. Every ten feet a small projection lit against a screen to expose a picture of Naruto in his younger years. They stood in front of one and watched the clip roll by. It was a rare time where she actually shared her memories with Hisato as each picture popped up and provoked memory. He listened to each story, intrigued, questioning only enough to keep her talking but not pushing.

It was literally like walking down memory lane and for TenTen was the worst possible torture. Every childhood memory she had, Neji was there in the distance, behind her, in the shadow. Though he never allowed his picture taken except their class photo, she knew he was there behind the camera, because she always knew where he was. Like how you always know where your heart is, it's a part of you.

They moved on through till they reached the pavillion. Her stomach was getting the best of her at this point. She didn't want to be here and most of all she didn't want to see him. But it was inevitable as they entered the main hall, where his entire family will be.

Upon coming to the steps, TenTen held Hisato's arm to assist her. Heels weren't her strong suit and stairs were the next worst thing.

Greeting everyone at the door was Hiashi and two other council members. They bowed in welcome and Hisato and her mimicked. Hiashi said nothing however as she passed by except perhaps meet her gaze for a second longer. She hid her face pulling her date in faster.

"I'm so excited." HIsato squealed beneath his breath. "I can't believe I'm here. I'm scared, should I be scared?"

She murmured, "I'm scared too."

He chuckled but ignored her. "I'll get us drinks." He darted off before she could stop him.

TenTen rocked on her toes in nervousness. She couldn't help but look for him. She didn't want to find him but then again of course she did. Her eyes rested on him across the empty dance floor, standing next to Naruto and Hinata. His back was to her as he was talking to Shikamaru about something. He had on a formal kimono, not that different from what he normally wears but she could make out the silver lining and the symbol of the Hyuuga stitched on the back. It's what the Council members wear.

She felt a smile stretch on her face. He had done it. He had gotten Council like he had always wanted. She hoped he was happy. Because damn it, that's really all she wanted for him.

Hisato returned with drinks and with Lee. She hugged him out of relief. She didn't want to be the only poor person at the banquet. Lee directed them to their designated table which brought them to the left side, the direction Neji was facing. His eyes caught her as he was speaking and she noticed he stopped in mid-sentence. She lowered her eyes instinctively but the next opportunity she had to look at him, he had positioned himself away from her, resuming his conversation.

TenTen hated that it hurt. She had told him she was getting married. He had gotten Council. They were going in opposite directions and yet, she was still reaching for his hand. This is why five years later they've made no progress moving forward. They were still inches away ripping each other apart. Moving away physically will be good for both of them. Maybe what Hiashi was doing by telling her to leave was actually for the best and he really did care for his nephew.

Hisato pulled her chair out and she numbly sat. They were two tables away from the Hokage's, a pretty honorable place to be considering their low rank but it was subtle way to suck up to Naruto, no doubt. He valued friendship and by stuffing his childhood pals in the corner, it would have pissed him off. Other members of the Konoha Eleven joined them. Kiba and his girlfriend, Ino and Sai, Choji and his wife. It was a table packed of good times and TenTen fell right into conversation with them, losing her misery of the night. They managed to make her laugh as they brought up memories she had long since forgotten. Most of them had Naruto at the front, doing something stupid. She attempted to explain minor details to Hisato when he didn't catch on quick enough but after the third story she gave up.

Shikamaru came over with his wife on his arm, yelling at them for being so loud. "I told them to keep the help in the back."

That got food thrown at him.

Sakura sat at the table next to them with Kakashi and their teachers and she was shushing them which only made Ino laugh. She pointed to the stage as Hiashi climbed the steps to begin making his speech. The lights dimmed and a spotlight rested on him. TenTen zoned out from there. She had no interest in what he had to say. She looked again for Neji. He was standing at the base of the stairs to the stage. His back straight, his gaze ahead. He seemed a statue standing there. She wondered why even now, he didn't look happy. What would it take to get him to smile? To hear his soft barely audible chuckle? She could almost remember it against her ear and the thought of it brought a flush to her neck. TenTen quickly gulped down her drink.

When Hiashi was done with his speech there was voluminous clapping. Naruto stood up bowing, grateful. That led to everyone getting to their feet and bowing toward him, proud to meet their new Hokage. He simply stood there with the biggest smile on his face, holding HInata's hand the entire time.

Orchestra music picked up after that and the table got up to dance. Hisato stood, holding out his hand. TenTen laughed at him, "I don't dance. And I certainly don't dance to a violin."

"Come on."

"I don't know how to waltz. Do _you_ know how to waltz?"

"No. But it looks pretty easy. They're walking in a square." He pulled her to her feet. "You afraid to try?"

She narrowed her eyes, "I'm not afraid of anything."

"That's my girl." He pulled her along next to her friends and he looked at their feet and mimicked their arms. It was a failure for the most part but she was laughing with each misstep and every trip. They were getting stares from nearly the whole room but when Naruto came to join them, the frowns on strangers lips shifted to grins and they applauded every time he crashed to the floor. Hinata's face was red but she was giggling as she helped him back to his feet. She kept glancing to her father with nervousness but he was paying little attention while talking to dignitaries.

TenTen and Hisato broke from the group to get a drink. "I never knew the Hokage was that clumsy. I feel better."

"He does it for laughs. He likes making people laugh."

"You know for acting like you're just acquaintances, you seem to know him really well. You know all of them really well."

"I used too." She murmured, sipping her cocktail. "I don't anymore."

"Well, you could."

She met his eye, "We're leaving tomorrow. This doesn't mean anything, you know that right?"

He nodded his head but stared at his feet. "I'm just saying. You can push them away all you want but they still seem to care about you. Maybe if you gave them a chance, you'd have more friends to hang with."

"I don't need them. Because we are going away tomorrow." She stressed.

He looked behind her. "Sure." And nudged his head.

TenTen turned around and watched as Neji approached her. She put her drink down, an instinct to hide her hands in case they began to shake.

Neji bowed his head in greeting. "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for inviting us." Hisato replied. "It's been awesome." He coughed, fixing his throat attempting to sound more mature, "It's been a swell evening."

"I want to congratulate you on your engagement."

TenTen's eyes bulged.

"I know TenTen well. How you managed to entrap her is impressive."

Hisato scratched his bald scalp. "What?"

"Um…" TenTen swung to Hisato, "Can you get my shawl, I'm cold."

"What did he mean-"

She shoved him along, "Please." Hisato stumbled away, confused.

When she turned back to Neji, he had taken a step forward, meeting her gaze, "You lied."

She put up a finger, "Not exactly."

"Are you marrying him?"

With a twist of her head, she winced, "Not exactly."

He stepped away but TenTen latched onto his arm, "Don't."

Neji stared ahead. He couldn't have a conversation like this. There were too many eyes on him. He snatched her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. With direct force and confidence, he placed her hand on his hip and put his hand upon hers and held her other out high. "Back straight." He demanded. "Head up. Do what I do."

He waited for the right cue of the music and shifted his foot. She followed, feeling the weight of his body shift with every movement. The feeling of his hip through her hand told her how she needed to move and when

"Why did you lie?"

"Did you get Council?"

He clenched his teeth.

"Yes."

"That's why I lied."

"Do you plan on leaving or was that a lie as well?"

"I'm leaving."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

The music changed up, the fast waltz, slowing to a sweet lovers tempo. Neji's hand shifted from her hip to her back, her skin flesh against his palm and he pushed her closer and brought her other arm up to rest on his neck. He mouth was at her ear and her lips tickled his collar. He could hear her breathing heavy, her chest brushing against his every time. The rare moments he had with her in Rain creeping up. The skin of her back against his palm causing sensations he shouldn't want to remember and yet he didn't fight it. He closed his eyes, replaying the night, listening to her breath, to her moans, to her whispers. It may have been a land of pretend, where nothing was real and yet it was the best moment of their lives.

"I made a mistake, TenTen." He found himself saying. The moment he said, he realized how much he meant it. He wanted to scream it, undo it, unlive it, but most of all, fix it.

Her body trembled and every muscle tensed upon those words. Five years ago, before he left her, before he chose a different path where she couldn't follow, he told her he was making a mistake. But it was too late now, wasn't it? He was council and she was leaving. It was too late.

"Don't say that."

"Tell me there is time to fix it."

She dropped her forehead on his shoulder, "Don't do this."

"Stay."

"I can't."

"Stay."

Tears were building up in her eyes and her body was beginning to weaken. She clenched his shirt in an effort to keep standing. He was saying everything she has been dying to hear and yet, she knew there was no fixing it. He was Council. He couldn't be with her. They would never allow it. She would stay for what? To be a side piece? To be around when he could sneak away? She couldn't live like that. It wasn't enough. She needed more.

She straightened her knees. She wasn't going to give in. She deserved more than what he was offering. He was a fool to think she would settle for less.

"You better go. You might upset your Uncle."

She pushed herself out of his hold.

Neji watched her go. He was aware there were eyes on him and he clasped his hands behind his back, moving off the dance floor to pretend to speak with acquaintances. He wasn't going to follow her. He couldn't, not here and not now.

But he couldn't let her go either.

One step at a time he made it to the door as casually as he could before he darted through it and ran down the steps. He could still see her walking the long path out of the compound. The lights lit her red dress and the heels didn't assist her any. He made it to her just as she reached the exit of the compound, latching onto her arm.

She struggled out of his hold, but he grabbed the other arm, forcing her to look at him, "I am leaving the clan." He announced as he met her eyes.

Her brows knit and she shook head, "I can't let you do that…"

"It is not your decision." His hold loosened and his fingers traveled down her skin to grip her hands.

She stared down at then, seemingly confused, "Well, it kind of is.."

"How?"

"I can't let you ruin everything you've worked for..."

"You sound like my Uncle."

"He cares about you."

"Are you friends now suddenly?"

"No."

"Then do not act like you know him. He cares little about others. I am a pawn to him as I have always been."

"He wants what I want for you. To remove your curse."

Neji's brows knit. And then realization dawned on him. "Is that what you two spoke of at the restaurant?"

She bowed her head, nodding.

"You are gullible and ignorant but I cannot fault you for it."

TenTen glared openly, "Thanks, I guess."

"That is how he convinced you to lie to me. By lying himself."

"What do you mean?"

"There is no way to remove this curse mark. I've had dozens of scientists look into it. Including Orochimaru. There is no removal without death."

TenTen whipped out a weapon from seemingly thin air. "Oh, I'm going to kill him."

Neji smirked as he removed the dagger from her hand, tucking it into his kimono. He touched her cheek, his thumb roaming over her chin, her lips. He would have given anything to kiss her but he knew her honor wouldn't allow it. She still had a boyfriend that needed to removed.

She turned slightly away. His brows knit and he gripped her chin forcing her face back to him but a tear escaped down her cheek. He rubbed it harshly away, silently questioning.

"You chose the clan, Neji." She admitted finally, "I waited for you to realize it. I thought if I just gave you more time. But the more time it took, the more it took from me. Now I can't let it go."

"I can fix this."

"I wasn't enough for you when you have always been enough for me." Her eyes squeezed shut and she shook her head, "It's too late." She attempted to pull away but he refused to let her go.

Neji searched for words, his gaze flickering over her face, trying to discern what words she needed to hear to keep her to stay. She held back tears but they shined in her eyes, threatening to fall. He's seen more tears out of her then smiles. "I have…I have hurt you. I was selfish and unkind. I will rectify this if you will give me time."

"I don't know if I can."

"Give me time." He demanded intensely.

She met his gaze tiredly, "I've given enough."

He nodded, holding back his upset. He was too late. Is that she was telling him? "I know I haven't the right to ask. I am…" He paused. "Pleading. If you feel you cannot continue forward from there, I will leave you alone as you ask." Neji stepped closer, his fingers slipping into her hair, holding her to him. Every inch of their bodies touching except for their lips and god, how he wanted to lean down and kiss her. "Say you don't love me and I will walk away."

Tears dripped down her cheek as she stared up into his eyes. It was impossible. Of course, she loved him. But she had loved him five years ago and it hadn't changed anything. What will it change now? If the only difference is he's willing to try, how is that fair to her? She had put her whole heart out there already and he had turned his back. She resented him too much. And it was eating inside of her.

Yet, with his hand against her cheek and his body touching hers, the wounds that were ripped open and bleeding through the years, were healing. Only moments and they were already healing.

"Neji!"

The two of them pushed apart to meet Hiashi as he walked briskly toward them. Hisato was standing there already, her shawl dangling in his hand dragging across the ground. He could say nothing, simply ogling as if he had somehow already known.

Hiashi waved to two servants that had followed him, "Bring him to my chambers. And take his mistress with him."

Upon the word mistress, Hisato snapped his head toward him. He looked back at TenTen and she shook her head, silently whispering an apology as she was pulled away.

Neji did not fight the pull of the servant as he was brought to his Uncle's chamber. Calm and relaxed was he as he stepped into the room and knelled at the cushion offered. TenTen however was far less cooperative, pushing and shoving, yanking and pulling, the whole step of the way. She dropped to the floor after being pushed and she was right back on her feet again ready to fight but the servant stepped out of the room, shutting the door.

TenTen turned around, noticing where she was at.

"Sit down." Neji instructed.

She was hesitant, searching for exits but after a few moments of silence she scrunched up her dress and sat on the cushion next to him.

"Do not speak."

"I'll speak if I want too."

He smirked but it fell quickly.

"I am asking you not too."

She mumbled under her breath after a moment. "Fine."

Hiashi's footsteps stomped on the wood floor as he entered the room and sat on his pillow on a raised platform. He had a long thick bamboo stick in his hand that he laid across his lap.

"You make a mockery of me. I boasted of your potential. I paid investors. I put my name on the line for your success and you have dishonored me. And I ask you for what? If you say love to me I will strike you now. You are not a homeless boy of twelve. You have obligations. You have loyalties. These I have bred in you. They seep in your blood. You cannot deny them anymore than you cannot deny who you are. So tell me, what are your plans? To marry a common girl? The clan will not allow it. Is that what you've needed to hear? No. The answer is no."

Neji remained still and quiet. TenTen was beyond shocked at the barrage of anger. She didn't speak only because Neji said not too but she had a load on her mind and she was about ready to bust.

Hiashi spoke again. "Speak, boy. What are your plans?"

"I will leave the clan."

"Ha." Hiashi scoffed. "You will leave the clan? That is what you've come up with? That is weak and I am surprised you have thought so limited. How will you leave this clan? This clan is you. You are the clan. You cannot leave. But you may go ahead and try. Foolish little boys do not heed the words of wisdom. They must falter and learn by themselves. So go. Leave. And when you come crawling back as you will do, I will not take you in. You will return to the Branch section of this compound and you will become a servant as you should have been this entire time. You have disgraced me. You have ruined my hope for your future. You have disappointed not only me, but your father. Go. Do not show your face to me again."

Neji stood, bowing at the waist. He held his hand out for TEnTen to help her stand. She was beyond confused and shocked, she wasn't paying attention until Neji whispered her name. She grabbed his hand and stood on shaking legs.

"I will take back the check I gave you, girl. You should have left."

TenTen followed behind Neji, hugging herself as she stared at his back. He walked stiffly and quietly and she dared not say a word. She couldn't imagine what was going through his head and she was afraid of him lashing out at her when he really wanted to lash out on his Uncle. So she stayed quiet and simply waited.

They stopped by his apartment and she stood outside as he gathered up some of his belongings in a small bag. He didn't look at her as he came back out with it slung over his shoulder. He moved on down the road and out of his compound with the sounds of a party echoing behind them as Neji left his clan.


	8. Chapter 8

Final Chapter!

Chapter

With her heels now in her hand, they climbed the steps to her apartment. They just sort of gradually made it here after walking for an hour in silence. TenTen didn't know what to say or what to think. Neji hadn't just said he was going to leave his clan, he had done it. It was brutal and intense and she needed to stay by his side. She knew what it meant to him and she knew what it meant to her. He had finally chosen her. But can that erase five years? Can that make everything better? Or is it too late? She felt raw. Tired. And from the way he continued on, truding with sunken shoulders, she knew he felt the same.

Neji stopped at her door and waited. There was more yet to be done. The night wasn't over despite how long it seemed to drag. He wasn't going to tell her what to do. If she wanted him to leave, he would. He wasn't quite sure where he would go, but that wasn't her problem.

TenTen touched the doorknob and then spun around, "Can you wait here for a minute?"

He nodded and rested back against the wall.

She squeezed herself through the door and closed it behind her. With a deep steady breath, TenTen turned around and found Hisato sitting on the counter with a packed bookbag next to him. He gave a weak smile in greeting.

"Hisato-"

He held up a hand, "I figured it out a few days ago when you were crying over him. Not gonna lie. Still hurt but I'll be alright."

"I never cheated on you."

He shook his head as he jumped down, "You're not that kind of girl. Didn't even cross my mind."

"Can we try and be friends?"

"Give me a few days...weeks maybe, I don't know. But maybe. You are pretty cool. But that's why I loved you…" His eyes reddened and he swallowed. He dropped his head, grabbing his bag, "I'll see you around." He kissed her quickly on the cheek and walked out the door.

Hisato wasn't surprised finding Hyuuga Neji standing in the hallway. The man stood straight and bowed his head in greeting. Hisato didn't say anything at first but then he pushed the door open for him and walked by, "Don't screw it up."

Neji stepped in the apartment sofly, closing the door. He stood there, wondering what to do next. This wasn't exactly the happy ending he was looking for. Then again this wasn't pretend. It was reality and reality tended to be a bit more harsh.

TenTen dropped her shoes on the counter, smiling, unsure what to do with him. "I'm going to go shower. Um...make yourself at home..."

Neji stood in her foyer for a while. The silence echoed. He heard the shower turn on and even then he couldn't bring himself to move. He wasn't quite sure what to do. He removed his shoes but noticed there was no place to put them. He stepped around her kitchen, touching the counter, the cabinets. Opening her fridge. He moved into her living room stepping over boxes and around trashbags full of clothes. He found the remote to the TV and sat on the couch but he never got around to turning it on.

He had left his clan. His home. His entire identity. Who the hell was he now? Could he still call himself a Hyuuga? He had nothing to his name. He had disbanded his private funds days ago when Hiashi had caught him. He was broke, homeless, and clanless.

Neji leaned over and rested his head in his hands. He felt torn open and empty. It was like he had dug out part of his heart and left it on the Compound. What had he done? It was a question he kept repeating. What had he done? What kind of life was he to have now? How was he to live? Where was he to live? What future does someone like him have? He was nothing. He was nothing without his clan.

He felt someone sit beside him and a hand slip over his shoulders.

Neji lifted his head and found TenTen give a lopsided smile. "Are you okay?" She whispered. "Your uncle was pretty mean. I wanted to punch him a couple times myself. Don't know why you didn't. You could have beaten the crap out of him. He's an old guy. Probably got a bad back. Easy take down."

Neji cupped her cheek and pulled her to his lips. It was instant, the grief, the heartache, the loneliness, the years of anger, the regret, the constant yearning; it had built up into a giant block of ice until now. It was blown apart, pieces shatter, evaporating, melting from the heat of her lips.

TenTen sucked a sharp breath in through her nose, her whole body tensing, unable to move until it clicked and her hands rested on his shoulders, her body falling against his. Tears sprang to her eyes as she touched him without the wall of anger between them. He felt familiar again, like the man she used to know.

He tugged on her arm, wanting her closer, but TenTen resisted and slowly pulled back. Their faces mere centimeters apart, panting as they caught each other's eyes. He touched her wet hair, tucking it behind her ear, analyzing every inch of her face that had altered without him. She was more of a woman than ever. Did she know how beautiful she was? He swallowed, lest he let it slip.

"Do you regret it?"

Neji's fingers trailed along her neck, her skin beneath his fingertips, "I have no home. I have no money. I have no servants." The memory sparking a laugh out of her. She used to make fun of him for his need of servants. He smiled, enjoying it. It's what he's been waiting for. "And yet. I am content."

And it was true. That momentary lapse of thought where he didn't know what was going to happened changed when TenTen entered the room. The clan didn't matter. She mattered. She was all that mattered.

"This isn't pretend, Neji."

He leaned back against the couch and she watched him from a distance. "It is real. It is stressful. I had a goal that I meant to surpass and now my goals have been deleted. I do not know my future. Still I do not regret it. Perhaps the only regret is not leaving sooner."

TenTen's eyes drifted to the floor. She wasn't sure he understood what she had meant. In their land of pretend, they had one night together, acting like it would last forever and then in the morning he went back and she was left behind. She couldn't do it again. It was all or nothing this time.

Even as she thought this, she wondered if she could even try again. The fear of him going back to the clan overriding her happiness.

His free hand cupped her face, lifting her to meet his lips again. He was slow at first, capturing her bottom lip. Then more energy, more desire began to build and their tongues met with a fire that couldn't be quelled. She could feel her own heart begin to pound with excitement, adrenaline, desire, all the feelings she's been missing. Her stomach swirled in knots as his hand rested on her thigh, slipping up towards her hip.

She placed a hand on his, pulling back, squeezing her eyes as she dropped her head.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, breathing heavy.

"I can't."

He leaned back, removing his hands. "Are you still angry with me?"

"No...Yes...I don't know. But I just broke up with Hisato. I doesn't feel right getting in bed with you an hour later. That's not me. And I don't even know you that well anymore, Neji. I haven't talked to you in five years."

There was a pause as he studied her, "You are right, of course." He stood ignoring the sudden terror in her eyes. "I will stay with Lee."

She latched onto his hand, "I don't want you to go."

"I will not compromise your honor."

"But that doesn't mean you have to go."

With that, slowly Neji sat back down on the couch, but with a straight back and with his hands on his knees.

TenTen buried her head in her hands before she stood up.

Neji vaguely glanced at her pacing. "Perhaps I should go." He got to his feet.

"I'm supposed to just forgive you? After everything?" She stood in her kitchen with her hands pressed to the counter. Her eyes watering with unshed tears.

Again, reality was being too cruel. He was stupid to think everything would miraculous be alright. He took too long. He wasted too much time. Time can heal but time can also do so much damage.

She rubbed her cheek, sniffing. "How are we supposed to do this?"

"I don't know." His hands clenched at his side. He wish he had the immediate answer but he couldn't undo everything in an hour. It would take time to ease his way back into her heart. And maybe in there, lies the answer he's looking for. She said she didn't know him anymore. "Perhaps as friends," He offered, "we can start again."

She chewed her lip, her gaze drifted, thinking. She stared at the refrigerator. TenTen nodded softly, seemingly agreeing and then she broke with, "Are you hungry?" and snapped open the door.

Relief made him smile, "Have you learned to cook?"

She scoffed, "No."

He joined her at the bar, sitting at the stool, observing her. She removed boxes from the fridge, "But I have left over to-go food."

He made no expression, hiding his cringe.

She sensed it, laughing, "I don't have my own restaurant, Hyuga."

It was a forgotten moment and the humor died on her face as Neji dropped his gaze. She cleared her throat, moving on, "Do you still like green tea?"

He nodded. "I should clean up. Do you have a bathhouse I could use?"

TenTen's face scrunched up, "I have a shower?"

Neji bowed his head, "Of course." He snatched his bag up and with her direction went into the washroom.

TenTen dropped her forehead against the counter. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"TenTen."

"Yep." She popped up.

"I don't know how to turn on your water."

She dived into the room and quickly showed him the faucet before ducking out and shutting the door behind her. She dropped her head back against the door. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

TenTen plopped on the bar stool and snatched a left over box, pecking at it blindly. This was not how she imagined their reunion going and she had dreamt of this moment thousands of times. It's all she ever wanted and now that it was here, she found herself unable to let go of the ball in her chest. It was the pain that was caused by his choices. She wanted to swallow it, pretend it wasn't there but pretending was how she got in this mess in the first place. She couldn't do that. It needed to be talked about. It needed to be recognized.

The sad thing was she was realizing her own words were true. She didn't know him anymore. All the dreams she had of him was of a man she knew five years ago. What was he like now? What did he do for fun? How had his life been? They were different people. He didn't know her either. And sure, the kiss felt amazing. It was as she had always dreamed it. But a relationship was more than just physical. What if they learned they weren't compatible and all this desire that's seeped into the years was simply that? Stupid, blinding desire?

TenTen pushed the food aside and went to the bags, searching for blankets. She unfolded them on the couch It wasn't what he would be used too but it was all she had to offer. She returned to her food just as Neji opened the bathroom door. She nervously twittered on her toes. He emerged from the bedroom and her breath sucked in.

He stood in long white pants that hung low on his hips, exposing the bones and muscles beneath. His body had changed. He had matured. Thickened. His pectorals were perfectly shaped and his shoulders were rounded like a greek god.

He approached and she took a step forward mindlessly, gawking at his body with total abandonment. He leaned in, his lips at her neck. Her shaking hands were momentarily afraid to touch his skin but soon enough they rested on his shoulders. He was warm from his shower. She groaned and leaned her head back as he moved his lips along her throat to the other side of her neck. His hands resting on her hips and squeezed, picking her up and setting her on the counter. He stood between her open legs, keeping just enough space between them. However her heels tucked around his thighs and tried to push him forward but he refused to budge. His lips rose to her ear, "I will respect your wishes to wait. However I am not a eunuch, TenTen."

A smile spread on her lips and she stifled a laugh, dropping her forehead against his shoulder. Her fingers running along his abs. "Do you remember…" She began in a light whisper, "our first night together?"

His cheek rested against her temple and his hands ran up and down her arms, "Which time specifically? It was a particularly long night."

She giggled, her cheeks heating up. "So you do remember."

"I've replayed that night thousands of times."

"Me too." Her eyes opened, staring at his skin and her fingers resting against it. "What if...What if that's all it is? We are just strung up on what happened years ago?"

Neji took a step back and her head lifted, "You are wondering if it is simply sexual?"

She shrugged looking away.

He grabbed her chin, forcing her eyes back on him. "I have not suffered years of watching you from afar because of something so vapid. It will take time to show this to you. However it will mean nothing if that is how you feel."

"No." She rose her hands to his neck. "I mean...I don't know."

He stepped out of her hold and her hands fell to her lap, "You don't know."

"How can I? How can you, honestly? We don't know each other."

"Ask me."

"Ask you what?"

"About you." He moved back to the couch, stalling at the blankets thrown about. Her distance shown by this movement. It hurt but he understood it. She was still trying and he was thankful for that at least. He took a seat upon them.

Her brows knit, hopping off the counter to follow. She sat on the coffee table, facing him. "What does that mean?"

"You think I don't know you. Then ask me what I don't know,"

She swallowed, tucking her wet hair behind her ear, nervously. "Um…" She wasn't ready for this and it took her a long time to figure out where to start. She sat up proudly. "Four years ago, I learned to sew."

"No, you didn't."

She collapsed, "No."

"You attempted." He finished for her. "You failed miserably. I was embarrassed by how poorly."

Her stomach knotted. He had been watching her? This whole time?

"I finally mastered my-"

"Dragon Jutsu. It took you long enough. Many times I almost interrupted to show you properly."

"Well, I didn't have you, did I? Mr. Great at Everything."

He smirked.

She searched the ground, "Oh. I had a dog."

"Had. A key word. Knife or something."

"Katana."

"Horrible name for a dog. Lee said you lost it?"

She shook her head in sadness, "Killed it. I left my cleaning supplies out and he hate the whole thing."

"Perhaps start with something smaller. Less needy. A fake plant should do fine."

She laughed, crawling on the couch with a legs tucked under her. Her gaze flickered over his face as he watched her. Her hand reached out, hesitant at first and he waited patiently for whatever she was doing. Her fingertips rested on his cheek and he closed his eyes as she pressed her palm against his skin. "It's amazing."

"What's that?"

"To be this close to you and be able to touch you."

He took her hand and kissed her palm. With his eyes open, he pulled on her, a slight question and she answered by moving closer. Her lips nearing his own as she angled her top half against his chest with her knees still on the couch.

"I know you, TenTen. Do you feel like you don't know me?"

"A little."

"Ask me anything."

"Why didn't you chose me?"

He sighed heavy, one hand resting on her waist while another kept at her neck, slipping into her hair. "I don't know anymore. I cannot give you an answer that makes sense because it no longer makes sense to me. I was young and foolish and it will be something I regret for the rest of my life. But despite not leaving the clan, TenTen I did choose you. I chose you at sixteen."

TenTen pressed her lips to his and thier lips twisted in a painful desire that time built up. Their tongues found one another, melting into one. His hands buried into her hair as her own mix into his tresses, pulling him closer, unsatisfied with the inability to sink into his skin. She wanted more and he needed more.

They parted to breathe, their foreheads colliding and they clung to one another, breathing each other's air in rapid pants. "I should go to bed." She managed after swallowing a thick film in her throat.

"Stay with me."

"Neji."

"Nothing more. But sleep here, beside me so when I wake up, I know it wasn't a dream."

She couldn't deny him such a request and together they slipped into the blankets, tangled limbs together to fit onto the sofa. She faced him, pressing a hand against his pectoral, feeling the thumping of his heart. It brought back the memories of their night together and how she knew just from this, he was fighting the same desire she was.

He tucked her wild hair back behind her, combing his fingers through it, placing kisses on her eyes, her cheeks, her lips. Their tongues touched just gently until he pulled back, "Good night."

She grinned, giggling, "What control." As she snuggled up against him, he couldn't sleep. Her breathing against his skin, her limbs wrapped around his own, her heartbeat mere inches from his, he realized this was it. This was what was missing. Sure, reality tended to be harsher, crueler and sometimes unfair. But right now, in this moment, reality was better than any land of pretend and he was never go back again.

* * *

Happy 4th. Epilogue to follow in a couple hours for a 4th of july celebration. Thank me with reviews! Have fun and be safe tonight


	9. Chapter 9

This is it! Be sure to keep me on your list guys. Next up is Push and Pull, another Neji and TenTen get together. Got a little taste for you at the bottom.

Chapter Epilogue

One month later

The month had been filled with change. TenTen had to move out of her apartment because she had given the landlord a three days notice. Asking to stay had been above her pride and thus she found a small flat near her shop. It was only a one bedroom and quite a bit smaller than the apartment but it was affordable. She tried not to pay attention to the fact that it was in a bad part of town.

She had seen Hisato briefly, asking him to have lunch so she could explain. He was his usual cheery self, letting nothing in life bring him down. He didn't blame her and held nothing against her which made her heart a little less heavy with guilt. He had moved back in with his parents and was happy to be saving money on rent again.

Things with Neji were more difficult then either intended or desired.

Once word had spread that Neji had left the clan, it started a chain reaction and nearly broke the Main and Branch families apart. The Hyuuga compound became a mini civil war for two days and the Konoha militia had to intercede as fights and riots began to get more violent. Fires latched onto random houses and crops were torn apart. A few Hyuugas ended up in jail for a short duration.

Feeling the weight of responsibility, Neji returned to the compound to talk with the Branch families if only to find a way to calm them. The unhappiness and discord he found there was too much to be ignored and he brought their claims to the Council. In an effort to keep the families together, there had to be some compromise and thus, he found himself returning to the family and as agreed upon, returning to Council. And he didn't need his Uncle to do it. He returned as a house representative respected and revered as much as Hiashi himself.

The Main and Branch families were going to integrate. There would be no more branding. Neji's generation would be the last of it.

It took weeks for the negotiations to be accomplished and TenTen felt Neji's distance begin to grow. She had only see him a few hours in the past month. He would come by the shop and speak with her but there was always someone with him, a Hyuga servant to stand by the door. They haven't shared even a kiss in the past month.

Her aniexties were stretched to the fullest. She wondered if he was choosing the clan once again. She certainly felt second place. And her pride was becoming a weight on her shoulders. She didn't deserve to be second place in anyone's life. She definitely wouldn't settle for anything else but first.

A letter arrived around midday, asking her to dinner. It was out of the blue and certainly not a normal gesture which led her to believe the inevitable. He was going to break up with her. It only made sense. She would never fit in the Hyuga clan. Despite the changes she heard about, there was never any indication that marriage to an outsider had been in those alterations.

She replied with a yes, but even as she wrote it, she was hesitant. She handed it back to the Hyuuga in waiting and watched the man leave her shop. Her mind changed to what she was going to wear.

When she entered her home, she went immediately into her closet and began sorting through the lot. Nothing looked right. She stuck her head out to look at the clock and nearly screamed. She grabbed the closet thing she could find and went to shower. She threw on dress pants and a nice blouse and though it wasn't the best, she didn't care. She had made it on time when he knocked on the door.

TenTen attempted to squeeze through so he wouldn't be able to see her place. "Hi."

Neji cocked an eyebrow as she shut the door tight behind her. Then she noticed the train of people behind him. They had trays of food and surprisingly, furniture. "Oh we're eating here? I thought we would go out. We can eat here…" She pushed her way back in, depressed as she looked at her place and hung her head as the servants swarm her place, filling it faster then marbles in a shot glass. They bumped into each other, attempting to set it all up. Neji and her pressed against the wall as they prepared the stove, the table for the prime rib, the big pot full of fresh rice. A chef glanced around with concern as he stood above his metal wok, unsure if there would be enough room to work.

Neji didn't seem to mind and he held out his hand to guide her to her chair.

She sat in the large cushion seat, "I had a table." She pointed. It was a small metal two seater currently staked in the corner. Neji sat beside her humorously but said nothing.

The dinner was served elegantly by the waiters. She felt increasingly uncomfortable and aside from commenting on the food and drinks, she had barely said a word. Even when he asked about her shop. She found herself poking at the food mindlessly until he called her name again. When the meal was through, the waiters quickly took everything apart, cleaning, before clearing out. Neji thanked them before he shut the door, eyeing her suspiciously as she sat on the couch.

"Back to that, are you?" She humored, tucking her legs under her. "Meals made by an elite chef and brought to your beck and call?"

"Yes."

Her smile dropped, "Oh."

"You seem distracted. Are you alright?"

She shook her head, "Yeah. Of course." She took a quick swig of her drink, "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Neji placed his drink on the table and sat on the edge of the couch, "Yes, actually. As you know, my plan to evade the clan did not go as smoothly as I had hoped."

"I'm happy for you." She wondered if it sounded as lame as she heard it.

"I'm on Council and the Branch Head now."

"I've heard. That's wonderful."

"With it, comes obligations."

She knew something was coming. TenTen sat stiff, filling her chest with air, holding her drink tight in her hand. The coldness of the glass keeping her settled.

This was it. He was going to break up with her. Right here in her apartment. That's why he didn't want to go out. He didn't want to make a scene. It all made sense now.

TenTen stood and walked around the back side of the couch.

Neji knit his brows, watching her, "Will you come sit, please?"

"No, I'm fine."

"TenTen, I'm in the middle of speaking."

"Go ahead. I can hear you."

He got flustered and stood. "Sit down. Please."

TenTen could hear the edge in his voice and with a stiff back walked backed to the couch and sat. But she was as far away as she could be.

He stopped himself from saying anything and instead took a step and sat beside her. "I use the term obligation loosely. I've recently changed my mind on this subject and though I do not know exactly where you stand, I rather feel that you would not object. It does not have to happen quickly but it will ease my clan's delicate nature on such a subject."

What was he talking about? If he was going to break up with her then just do it already.  
Neji reached into his kimono and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to her.

She didn't reach for it. "What's that?"

"Open it."

"Tell me what it is."

Neji's aggravation boiled over, "Do you plan on being this difficult for the rest of our lives?"

"If you expect me to act like your slaves than yes. I do."

He scoffed, "They aren't slaves. They are well paid and provided for. I expect you to act like you needn't disagree with me simply for the fun of it."

TenTen smiled forcefully, "But it's fun."

"Open it before I burn it."

TenTen snatched it out of his hand and opened it. In bold black letters it read 'Marriage Request.'

"It took some convincing and though there are a few stipulations, they have agreed to it. And if you will, it would honor me."

With her mouth agape, TenTen flung her gaze to him. He had a ring laid out in his palm. Blindly, dumbly, she touched it with her fingers. She looked back at the letter once more and then at the ring and then at Neji's face. She never saw herself capable of marriage, yet in this moment, her heart was brimming with happiness. The very moment more perfect than dreams.

Her brows knit as words finally began to form.

"Stipulations...Rules?"

"Simple ones. We live on the compound. We produce at least one child. And you wear proper female attire in their presence."

She scoffed and stood, motioning to her outfit, though she was no longer sure it matched. "There is nothing wrong with the way I dress."

Neji smirked. "I invented the last part."

TenTen smacked him but he latched onto her wrist, pulling her down into his lap, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her. She held his face in her hands, holding him to her. But she broke to get air. "I thought you were going to break up with me."

His brows knit, "I have always misjudged your observational skills. Can you really be so ignorant to my sentiments towards you?"

She twisted her head in thought, "I feel like that was an insult?"

"A very small one." She giggled leaning her forehead against his. "If you feel it is too soon, I understand. But to me, I have wanted this since you broke your toe."

Her brows knit as tears began to build. It was the story he told her, the story on their date five years ago where he realized he was in love her. She felt a warmness overwhelm her and she began to nod dumbly, "I want to marry you. I want you. All of you." She choked out pathetically and laughed at herself, hiding herself in embarrassment.

He pulled her face from his shoulder, no laughter, no shame. He touched her cheek, her lips, "Then you shall have it. You will never go wanting again." He picked her up, kissing her as he did so, bringing her to the bedroom to give her the love he's been suppressing for years.

The end

* * *

Did you love it as much as I did? Too much sweetness? Not enough? Just perfect?

Coming up soon: Push and Pull

"At least it's a mission." TenTen decreed and Neji nodded in agreement. "I really got into video games." She whispered embarrassed.

"Which game?" Konohamaru wondered.

"Assassin's-"

"Path! Me too!" He beamed, holding up his hand. She awkwardly high-fived him. "Who's your favorite character?"

"Kelly."

"I knew you were going to say."

"Who's yours?"

"Mansion."

"What? He's the worst."

"Everybody says that but that's because no one understands him. He's like me. Secretive, shy, but powerful."

She snorted, smiling.

Neji knit his brows. What was happening? He analyzed TenTen, noticing her body language, and realizing suddenly, she was feeding into this bullshit. He glanced to Konohamaru, who kept talking about this dumbass video game and he was completely making eye contact with her every chance he got and making her laugh.

He needed to stop this but subtly was not one of his best characteristics.

Konohamaru kept going on, "And then when he lifts up the chest of gold, you see-"

"We will meet at the gates at 1130. I should have more details about this carriage by then."

Kiba scratched his face, hiding his laugh.

Konohamaru bowed, "Yes, Neji-sama. Forgive me. I shouldn't have-"

Neji turned on his foot and walked away.

TenTen rushed up behind him, "Neji. What are you being rude for?"

"We were here to talk about the mission."

"Tsk. Relax, it's not even a real mission. He's young, give him a chance."

"He is young." Neji replied as they walked down the stairs.

"Not too young though." She murmured. "He's kind of cute."

Neji could feel her eyes on him as she prodded for some kind of response but he refused to give her any. She bumped into him, "I'm joking. Come on. Have you lost your sense of humor in the last few months? I'm not around and you go back to your stubborn, morose ways. Well, for the next few days I'm here. I'm going to make you laugh at least once."

"What a boorish quest."

"And yet, I'm doing it for your sanity." She ran off, "See you at 12."

"1130!" He shouted back only for her to turn and smile.

Neji stalled in his footsteps watching until she was out of sight.

How ridiculous does it sound that Hyuuga Neji fantasizes over a girl? He never thought he would have such feeling and yet every day it grows stronger. Every time he sees her, he feels it in his gut. And what makes it worse, is knowing that she feels nothing for him. That years of friendship had developed no further than what it is now, a platonic partnership.

There had been a time he remembered when she did feel something. Where her heart beat faster every time she saw him. Her cheeks would redden. Her eyes glazed with a desire. He could hear her breath quicken the moment he stepped within her personal boundaries. But somewhere over the years, it stopped. Her feelings faded just as his began to grow. He had been too late he realized. And now he knew it was foolish to even attempt. She felt comfortable in his presence. Hugged him and sat next to him with no difficulty. She told him personal stories and filled him in on intimate details of her life that he didn't think he would otherwise hear if she still felt for him. He didn't want to jeopardize it. He didn't want to push her away. So instead, he was stuck in the friend zone no longer sure if he was ever going to escape it.

* * *

Hope you liked this little taste of my new fic coming out. Remember Connections is still being updated bi-weekly, getting bummed on reviews for that fic. It's not nearly as popular as I thought it would be. I also post on WattPad my user name is Miharu27. Look me up! I have original work and I'm revising Find Peace. Later daters


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, Just a little worried. I did a double post. Two chapters in one day. I wanted to let you know because I noticed there were more readers for my last chapter then the chapter before it. Don't skip a chapter! It's important!


End file.
